Pokemon Heroes Season 7
by aamaylover
Summary: The Dark Signers execute their final and greatest plan which affects the lives of Ash and his friends. But no matter what evil thinks of, Ash will foil their plans no matter what he has to do. This time Ash takes the fight to them! Advanceshipping. Rated for violence, language, and sexual references. Sometimes humorous.
1. Opening and Ending Songs

**Opening and Ending Songs**

* * *

**Well, this is the start of another season to Pokemon Heroes. Already it's doing pretty good, and I thank you guys for that. Let me tell you a few things before showing the songs. If you don't care about this, then skip this chapter. (These are the same rules that I say in the other seasons, but I might have added some things. You can read it all again, skip towards the songs, or just skip this whole chapter altogether.)**

**Pokemon Heroes' rating is at T due to the suggestion by TheBlackCharizard in order to get a larger audience. I didn't mostly do it for the audience. I did it because Pokemon Heroes doesn't really have that much rated M qualities. Pokemon Heroes was my first fic, so I over exaggerated and said it was going to be rated M. Honestly, to me, Pokemon Heroes should have a rating between T and M, like T+, but there is no such thing as that rating, so it will stay as T. I might change it back to M if I see that T doesn't get me as much views than M. They are nearly the same so far.**

**I like putting songs because I feel like it. More seasons will come depending on my status, and that means different songs for each season. Each song has significance to the season. I don't pick them out of a hat.**

**Ash and his friends will have and meet Pokemon from Kanto to Kalos. People from Pokemon Adventures will show up as well. You can give me suggestions for Pokemon if you want, but I already have some in handy. Pokemon Heroes wasn't meant to have Pokemon in the first place, and in this season, you will see a major decrease in the use of Pokemon toward the midway point, but I will try to include them to the best of my ability.**

**This story will have many types of shippings, even ones that don't even exist (or possibly don't make any sense), but this story is focused around Advanceshipping, and it will end in Advanceshipping. (If you don't like Advanceshipping, then leave, but you can give me suggestions of other shippings if you want (except for ones involving Ash or May being with another person.)**

**I have gotten rid of the A/N crap. It is annoying in many ways, so I'd rather just describe their clothing rather than be lazy. I'm getting better at describing clothing.**

**This story makes references to many anime shows and video games (especially Kingdom Hearts).**

**Many characters are OOC (so please don't complain that characters are acting weird from their original counterparts).**

**Last thing I'd like to mention is my profile. I have decided to turn it into a fan book kind of thing. It will include my bio, character profiles, upcoming chapters, chapter updates (see this whenever I'm late so it will explain what I'm doing), FAQs and many other things. It will be updated almost every month (probably about every 5-10 chapters, depending if I'm doing double updates or not). **

**Now for the opening and ending songs. (Listen or watch the real one on YouTube or any other website to understand most of this. The best idea is to put the song in the background when you see "Opening Song" and "Ending Song" at the beginning and ending of every chapter. You don't have to listen to them, but give it a try sometimes).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

**(### This means just music, no words)**

**(* This means the last**** action continues)**

**(###word### This means words within the music)**

* * *

**(Opening: Bleach Opening 6 "Alones")**

**Oreta awai tsubasa, kimi wa sukoshi** (Fades in to Pikachu colored in black and white while casually singing along to the song then zooms out to show Piplup, Eevee, and Aggron dancing sadly in the back. It cuts to Ash leaning his back against a door with his head lowered)

**Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa** (Still in black and white, it cuts to a hospital room with Dawn on a bed, Brendan sitting in a chair by her, Drew and Gary against opposite walls, and Misty standing in the middle of the room, and the atmosphere is melancholic)

**Mou dareka no, tame ja nakute** (Both pieces of the Terrecotta Ribbon sits on a desk by a Pokeball. Cuts to a shot of the Clock Tower in Haruka City)

**Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo** (Going clockwise in a circle, Dawn stands in front, Brendan to the right, Gary in the back, and Drew to the left with their backs to each other in a position to fight on top of a dark building)

**###** (Ash is on a dark building with his back seen, then it spins around to the front, then it closes in on his face, but in a flash, an image of the Aura Beast covers his face. It is then followed by an explosion)

**Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku** (With quick scenes, first Ash is seen putting a necklace over May's neck, an image of the Terrecotta Ribbon enlarged next to them. Then it switches to Ash's eyes slowly turning blue. Then it quickly switches over to Ash walking down an empty road at night)

**Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku** (Switches over to May tightly wrapping her hand around Ash's as tears fall from her face, but a smile is present)

**Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni** (Switches to Ash turning to show his back, zooming out to show Nimbasa City and its lights at night. It then flashes back to May's hand tightly around Ash's)

**Tarinai kotoba no, kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou** (Ash and a transparent May walk past each other. Then it switches to May standing alone on a large empty street)

**Mou wakaranai yo** (She turns as a dark portal opens up behind her, and inside that portal is Roman, the leader of the Dark Signers)

**Semete yume no naka de** (Zooms out from the kids as they stand in order from the back: Sir Aaron, Lnoki, Lance, Lucario, Mewtwo, Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Serena, Gary, Misty, Dawn, Brendan, Ash and Pikachu on his shoulder)

**Jiyuu ni oyogetara, anna sora mo iranai no ni** (May, in a dark room, while looking to the right, slowly shifts her vision upward as a vision of Ho-Oh flashes in and out. Then it shifts to Sephiroth in a dark room while looking to the left slowly shifting his vision downward as Aaron flashes in and out)

**Kinou made no koto o** (All that is swished away by Roman's hand as he sits on his high chair, and the other remaining Dark Signers sit in their chairs as well. It zooms out until The Castle That Never Was comes into vision)

**Nuritsubusa nakute mo, asu ni mukaeru no ni** (A light starts coming from a window in the dark room May sits in. Then it shifts to the Ash leaning against the door with his head lowered at the beginning, raising his head and quickly getting up)

**Oreta awai tsubasa, kimi wa sukoshi **(Quickly shifts to Ash, Drew, Brendan, Dawn, and Gary running, zooming out to show they're running through the dark streets of The World That Never Was. They charge forward, ready to fight as they pass each other in order: first Misty, being passed by Piplup, then Aggron, Drew, Brendan, Dawn, Gary, Pikachu, and then Ash)

**Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa** (Dawn places her fist on her palm, creating ice lances that shoot out, then shifts to Brendan directing his Aggron powered fist to an opponent, then Drew taking aim and tossing his flame covered Chakrams)

**Mou dareka no tame ja nakute** (It then shifts to something in first person view coming at Gary, who covers his fist in lightning and prepared to crash it against his opponent, then it shifts to Ash materializing his Aura Blade, and then slashing a wall, destroying it as he quickly outstretches his hand for someone to hold)

**Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo** (It then shifts to May walking down a street in The World That Never Was quietly)

* * *

**(Ending: Fairy Tail Ending 6 "Be As One")**

**(###WOE WOE WOE…YEAH###)** (The orange sky is seen as the sun prepares to set. It then begins to lower to the ground where a rocky area is seen. A chibi Ash walks on the rocky ground as a chibi Drew sits cross-legged on a tall rock formation looking down at Ash as he keeps walking)

**Donna toki demo omotte iru yo** (Ash keeps walking as Drew comes out of view)

**Aenai himo EVERYTIME I FEEL** (*)

**AH, attaka na tenohira kurumareta HEART &amp; SOUL** (Suddenly, a chibi Brendan pops up without Ash noticing, and Brendan just cartwheels away. Then a chibi Dawn pops up, spinning around and then coming out of view)

**Hanarezu ni koko ni aru** (A chibi May looks out from behind a rock and stares at Ash. A chibi Pikachu runs toward Ash, but Ash walks past it as it looks at Ash's back sadly)

**Nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi **(At night, as everyone else is sleeping, a normal Ash sits and leans against a rock by the fire while staring at the one half of the Terrecotta Ribbon in his hand)

**Subete wo dakishimeta kunaru yo** (He then wraps his fingers tightly around it and keeps it in his tight fist)

**I WILL -BE AS ONE- kimi wo mamoritai** (Ash is walking by himself on a dirt path with the mountains in the distance and his hands in his pocket)

**STAY WITH ME suki da yo YES YOU itoshii hito** (*)

**Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara** (*)

**Tatta ichido deatta kisekisa** (Switches over to Ash standing at the edge of a cliff with the ocean water hitting the earth below him and the wind blowing through this hair)

**Hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni** (*)

**Futari kasaneaou** (*)

**LOVE, kimi ga subete** (A light shines behind Ash)

**(###)** (He smiles and raises his head. He turns back to see May, Dawn, Brendan, Drew, and Pikachu calling for him. He runs toward them as the scene fades out)

* * *

**Those were the songs! If you actually came this far and checked out the songs, you would notice a sad tune to both of them, foreshadowing the epic shit that's going to happen this season. Here's what's in store for this season:**

**-The journey to an ancient temple that will be the castle for the Prince of the Sea**

**-The Dark Signers start their final plan...**

**-Something major happens to Drew Hayden**

**-The beginning of an arc that might span to other seasons**

**-And finally, an ancient war will be unleashed once again, but this time The Aura Guardians will not be the only ones fighting for the world**

**Regular updates will return after a couple of weeks into this season, and right now only the list of the next 10 chapters are posted on my profile, so go check them out to see what's in store. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please. I accept flames.**


	2. After the Battle

**This is the one hundred sixty-first chapter in Pokemon Heroes. We will start off this season with an arc I wanted to do for a long time, and you'll see what it is by reading this chapter (you might have already seen what it is from the chapters that are listed on my profile. Enjoy! (If you are new to this fanfic, make sure you read the first six seasons)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening Song)**

He slowly opened one eye.

His vision was blurry. He coughed, and then proceeded to blink a couple of times. He was lying down on his side. He slowly moved so he could see the ceiling.

That's when he noticed that he was on a bed. He heard beeping sounds and heard a muffled female voice calling out to him.

_"I'm in a hospital room?"_

He looked to his side, and he saw a large, yellow mouse on a desk by his bed.

"Pika!"

Then the figure of a girl with brown hair that fell from both sides of her head popped up from a chair that was by his bed. She wore a red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark blue bike shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers, a red bandanna with a white PokéBall print, and dark-blue and white gloves.

The raven-haired, gray-eyed boy stared at her for a while, and then he groaned as a sharp pain moved throughout his body.

"May?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in Sootopolis City, Ash," said May. "After your fight with Gary, Brendan realized that your injuries couldn't be treated by itself. We brought you to a hospital to rest up."

"Gary...?"

Gary Oak, Ash's rival and childhood friend from Pallet Town. Ever since Ash Ketchum begun this quest at the request of his missing father, Sir Aaron, Ash had constantly got into fights with this boy. Lately, Gary had been acting strange, attacking Ash and his friends constantly up until he challenged Ash to a fight outside of Sootopolis City. Their fight had ended with Ash as the victor, but then-

"Gary!" the boy yelled out as he sat up too quickly. He looked at May. "Where is he?"

"Gary was taken away by that man," said May.

She saw his eyes turn blue and his hair stand up. This was due to the Aura Beast that resided inside the boy, an entity that was placed in Ash by his father that was created by ancient Aura Guardians. The boy's eyes were gray due to him turning into a Nobody, the result of what happened after his fight with The Dark Signers in Ecruteak City.

May quickly placed her hand on Ash.

"He's alright," said May. "Misty said that man won't hurt him. That man wouldn't hurt her either."

"And where's Misty?"

"She's at the Pokemon Center," said May. "She came to see how you were doing twenty minutes ago. Brendan and Dawn should be on their way."

Ash's eyes returned to normal. He placed his head on his hand as he bent forward.

"Dammit..."

"Just rest," said May, helping Ash back down. She proceeded to place the blanket over him, but he smacked her hand and pulled it up himself.

"I'm not a baby," he said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ash Ketchum groaned, and then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

May gave him a quick kiss on his head. She sat in her chair and sighed. She looked at Pikachu and smiled. It shrugged.

**After the Battle**

* * *

The girl rested on the bed within the Pokemon Center. She had her hands behind her head, and she was staring at the ceiling above her.

This was Misty Waterflower. She was a short, orange haired tomboy with a yellow sleeveless top with a large blue button on the front and matching shorts, worn over some sort of dark-red under-all. She wears it with short pale and burnt orange ankle boots.

She was a resident of Cerulean City. She was out here working under her uncle. Her uncle wasn't normal. He had a secret side to him that even she couldn't understand. He knew spells and tricks and he knew who the Dark Signers were. The jobs she was sent on included collecting items or completing stuff for the man.

But right now, her uncle wasn't really on the positive side of her mind.

The image of her own uncle kicking the beaten Gary repeatedly without stopping kept playing in her mind.

She remembered seeing her uncle's furious expression. The way he looked at them.

_"This is not over yet. This was merely plan B. Plan A has yet to come. I didn't want to finish the game so quickly, so I made Plan B to pass the time."_

_"I will be sure that Plan A works! This is not the end! IT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!"_

_"What has he been making us do this whole time?" _she thought as she placed her hand on her face. _"I thought I knew the guy, but he's just a complete mystery that I'll never completely understand."_

Who was he really?

He sent them on missions he never completely explained, and he corrupted Gary to the point of willing to kill Ash without any remorse.

But what was she supposed to do now?

She already did those missions. Gary was already messed up. Misty knew that if she returned to his island off the coast of Ecruteak City, her uncle would immediately send her on missions again until Gary healed up, and when he's healed, he will be sent on missions as well.

If something actually happened as a result of all those things they did, then Misty and Gary would automatically be responsible for it.

No, she would be responsible for it.

She sat up from her bed.

_"You'll return eventually. You have a reason to."_

_"He's right," _she thought as an image of Gary appeared in her head. _"I do have a reason to return."_

She rose her knees and hugged them. She buried her face in-between them and let out an exaggerated sigh.

_"But...should I?"_

* * *

Sootopolis City, the city of water. Its excellent display of water rivals Cerulean City.

Buildings were built higher than others thanks to the elevated landform the city was built upon. A large river that came from the ocean on its west side flowed in many directions within the city, allowing people to ride on boats for travel or other activities.

Within the city were many designer stores, and in these stores were material that were based on the qualities of water.

In a clothing store named Aqua Timez, a bluenette was standing in front of a mirror by the counter, checking herself out as she placed a blue tiara on her head.

She wore a black mini-dress along with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. She also wore gold hair clips that held up her hair in front. On her feet, she wore pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath.

She lowered the tiara and looked to her side, where a white haired boy on one knee looked at the selection of different tiaras. He wore a black headband over his forehead with a red Pokeball print. He wore a long-sleeved red and black sweater and black pants with yellow cuffs at the bottom. Red and black sneakers matched his outfit. He also wore yellow and blue palm gloves.

"Hey, Brendan, does this look good on me?"

Brendan turned around to see her for a second, and then he looked back at the tiaras.

"Looks good, Dawn."

"You didn't even see me put it on."

Brendan then picked up a pink tiara and showed it to his girlfriend.

"You think this would look good on Ash?"

"It's not funny to play with an injured person's body while they're in the hospital," she said as she crossed her arms.

Brendan rose up and placed it on the counter. He had a wide smirk on his face.

"I didn't hear you saying that when you drew on Ash's face and then blamed it on Pikachu to clean up."

"Just buy it," said Dawn.

When they were done buying both items, they were on their way out. They walked passed street performers who entertained the kids with their Psychic-Type Pokemon.

"Weren't we supposed to get May breakfast?" asked Dawn. "You know that she missed out on the breakfast in the Pokemon Center. We promised to get her some."

"Oh yeah," said Brendan, placing a finger on his chin. "You're right."

"Then why were we at that store anyway?!"

"To get a gift for an injured friend," said Brendan, holding up the bag that contained the two tiaras.

"I don't think he'd appreciate a gift like that."

At that moment, they began to hear police sirens in the distance.

"Sirens?" asked Dawn. "This city rarely uses the force since it's so peaceful."

"Peaceful before we came," commented Brendan.

"Don't talk like we're bad people."

"Oh, Dawn. We are."

Before Dawn could scold Brendan, they heard screams. Their attention was diverted to the street clearing out, and a man dressed in black riding upon a Tauros. Police cars were behind him, and officers were advising citizens to move out of the way.

"I'll show you," said Dawn, quickly running toward the middle of the street and facing the incoming man. She placed a fist on her palm. "We're good people!"

A blue light formed between her fist and palm.

Before she could even execute her attack, an Officer Jenny jumped toward her and knocked her to the ground.

"What the hell were you doing?! You could've gotten hurt!" Officer Jenny yelled.

"Wait! You don't understand-"

The thief noticed the commotion and smirked.

"Tauros, let's cause a distraction. Run over those two with a Giga Impact!"

Tauros puffed out steam from its nose and charged toward the two.

Brendan saw the man coming and his eyes flashed emerald green, but he didn't have the opportunity to do anything.

Taurus quickly moved out of the way before a Hydro Pump struck it.

The Tauros landed on the ground. The thief groaned, and quickly patted his Pokemon on the back.

"Hurry!"

Tauros turned around and bolted away from them.

Officer Jenny quickly stood and looked toward the police cars that were coming.

"Get him!" she ordered.

"No!"

Their attention was diverted to someone else who walked down the sidewalk with a floating Milotic by his side. His turquoise hair and his stylish clothing really made him stand out from every else.

"Wallace!" exclaimed Dawn, stars forming over her eyes. May and she have always been fans of Pokemon Contests. They looked up to many of the big names, but none of them could match up to the one and only Wallace, the top coordinator.

Officer Jenny stood up straight and saluted.

"Wallace, sir, there is no need for you to get involved. The police force is already devising a plan to-"

"You shouldn't be focused only on that man," interrupted Wallace. "You do realize that there are other people from his organization terrorizing the city as we speak!"

"Yes sir, but that man-"

"You leave that man to me," ordered Wallace. "Go take care of those thieves and protect the citizens! Milotic!"

Milotic let out its majestic screech, and it proceeded to follow its trainer down the road where the thief went.

Officer Jenny spoke into her walkie-talkie to alert her co-workers that there was a change of plans. When she was done, and turned to Dawn on the ground.

"Get to the nearest store and stay there until everything is settled!" she ordered. "I don't want to see you risking your life like that again, you hear?"

Dawn nodded.

Officer Jenny ran to the passenger seat of a nearby police car and the car drove off.

Dawn watched, seeing police officers help citizens into nearby buildings to keep safe.

She felt a hand rest on her head, and then looked up to see Brendan looking in the direction Wallace went with a big smirk on his face.

"Let's go," he said.

Dawn nervously smiled.

"We're not going to safety, are we?"

"Nope. Pelipper and Mightyena are tracking that guy down! We can find out where he's heading!"

He picked up Dawn bridal style, and then his eyes turned emerald green. He suddenly ran at the speed of a Mightyena as people watched in awe and as Dawn screamed.

* * *

They were at the most northern part of Sootopolis City. It was located at the highest elevation in the city. There were barely any buildings, but instead there was warehouses put together in a tall gate decorated with barbed wire at the top.

Brendan, Dawn, and Mightyena stood by the gate, looking in.

"You sure he's here?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," answered Brendan. "Mightyena tracked his smell here, and Pelipper is in the sky circling that one warehouse. I'm 100% sure he's here."

"But how do we get in?" asked Dawn.

"Like this."

Brendan easily ripped a hole open with his hands. He walked in. Dawn sighed and walked in after him.

"You know, you could've jumped. We would've ruined far less property."

They walked toward the large warehouse Pelipper was circling. They walked to the garage door. Pelipper came down to them, receiving a congratulations from Brendan and then being returned to his Pokeball.

"We should be sneaky," said Dawn. "He could jump on us without warning."

Brendan responded by lifting his leg.

One kick to the garage door pushed the whole thing into the warehouse.

"Can we try not destroying things?!" asked Dawn.

"Dramatic entrance."

Brendan walked in with Mightyena and Dawn in tow. It was dark. The only light was coming from the broken entrance. It was a long and wide warehouse, so it was hard seeing what was around them.

"We know you're in here!" yelled Brendan. "Just come out and surrender."

Then the lights were turned on, and Dawn gave an "eek" when she saw a large number of men and women in black clothing surrounding them.

"Oi Thomas, you said Wallace was coming!"

"I swear he was chasing me! I didn't expect these kids at all."

"So what do we do with them?"

"What do you think we're gonna do?" asked another, and then turning to the kids. "You kids should've chosen a better place to make out. Now you really put yourself in real deep shit."

Dawn's back was against Brendan's, looking at the people that were gathering around them. Brendan's attitude didn't show much worry at all. Mightyena was sniffing the air, and then nudging Brendan. It directed its nose to a certain person in the crowd.

"Hey you!" yelled Brendan. "I don't know what you did, or why your friends are in here, but you're coming with us to the authorities!"

"Eh?!" they heard someone yell. "Who do these kids think they are?!"

"Maybe they sent some trainers to take care of us!"

"Really now? It's only two little kids! Just take care of them before they pull out their Pokemon."

A couple of them in the front walked closer to the two with bats and steel pipes.

Dawn took a quick glance at Brendan, who was looking at her with begging eyes.

She gave in and nodded.

"Fine."

Brendan turned to the three coming at him, and his eyes turned emerald green.

"Let's get this over with quickly!" he yelled, and his fist crashed upon the man in front. This man was pushed back, crashing into the other two and falling down.

This was Brendan's power: The White Inheritance, a power that was passed down to another within his family, the Obito Clan. It was given to him by his dying father, giving him the power to use the bonds he shares with his Pokemon and other Pokemon to obtain their power.

The man who was punched was squirming on the ground as he held his face, feeling the impact of Brendan's Aggron powered punch.

The people around them looked toward the man on the ground, and then back at the kids.

"GET THEM!"

They all proceeded to charge at Brendan. Dawn quickly stepped in front of her boyfriend and swung her arm, creating a barrier made of ice that collided with the people coming at it.

This was Dawn's power, the ability to mold ice out of thin air, using it for combat and strategy. It was given to her by Articuno, the Pokemon that controlled ice as it flew through the skies of Ransei.

Two men watched from the back as their subordinates were sent flying by the two kids.

"What the hell is this?! What do we do?!"

"What the hell so you thinking we're gonna do?! ATTACK!"

Almost in sync, three-fourths of them took out their Pokeballs, and out came Honchkrows, Nioverns, and Hawluchas. The Pokemon soared toward the kids as the men stepped back, but in just about the time it took for the Pokemon to take the stage, they were blown away.

Standing by Brendan was his Shiftry, and Dawn had her Buneary and Togekiss beside her.

"Take care of the Pokemon!" ordered Dawn. "We'll take care of the men!"

The Pokemon called out their names in unison to show that they understood and they spread out to fight.

After sending one man to the ground, Brendan heard a woman come up from behind him with a steel pipe.

Using Pelipper's power, one simple hop launched him into the air. His foot came crashing down on the woman's face, taking the steel pipe from her hand and using it to turn around and knock three others unconscious.

Dawn was also having quite an easy time with these men. She swiftly dodged their attacks and used her ice to freeze their feet and block their attacks. Unlike Brendan, she wasn't trying to hurt these people too much.

After knocking a frozen man down, her head was pushed forward by someone's hand behind her. In the other hand was a weapon that Dawn couldn't see, but she honestly didn't want to see it.

She went on her knees and placed both hands on the ground, causing ice pillars to rise up from the ground and strike the man on his chin, making him stumble back and fall to the ground.

As Dawn got up, she saw some of them running away.

"Brendan!" yelled Dawn. "We should find the one who-"

Brendan wasn't paying attention. He was laughing maniacally as his fists connected with the faces of the people behind him at the speed of his Mightyena. The Pokemon were causing even more ruckus by causing miniature explosions that could have the whole place crashing down if they continued.

Dawn sighed.

An arm was thrown around her neck, and a knife was place by her head.

"Now, now, let's all calm down!" yelled the man. Everyone stopped, surrounding Brendan as the boy had a man by the collar ready to punch him on the face. "I've got your girlfriend now, kid! Unless you want her neck to be sliced open, I suggest you surrender."

Brendan stared.

Dawn wasn't scared at all. She just had a blank look on her face.

_"I could just freeze him," _she thought.

"Let go of him, now!" yelled the man behind Dawn.

Brendan dropped the man he was holding.

"Now turn to me and bow down!"

Brendan did what he was told and turned, and then he smirked.

"Alright, let me just get prepared!"

He lifted his leg, and after placing his hand on his knee, he slammed his foot on the ground. Is caused a shockwave and the ground to lift up.

This inhumanly act caused the man behind Dawn to freeze up and loosen his grip.

Dawn took his arm and used it to propel herself over him. In the air, she placed her fist on her palm, and then created an ice cage that landed over the man and trapped him inside.

Brendan stood and turned to the men behind him with the smirk still present.

"Your turn."

Within the next ten minutes, screams and even more explosions were heard from that warehouse.

Finally, the building gave in, and it tumbled down into a pile of rubble.

Within that rubble were ice shields surrounding Dawn, Brendan, and their Pokemon. Around them were several ice cages with the other people and their Pokemon in them.

The shields around the two slowly broke down. They stood up and Brendan looked at the sky.

"Look at that. We're outside."

"You do realize we're gonna have to pay for this, right?"

"We won't have to if we're not here for the cops to question," said Brendan as he placed his hand on her head to congratulate her.

Her gaze moved, and a nervous smile appeared on her face.

"Too late for that."

From the hole in the gate Brendan created, Wallace and his Milotic walked toward them.

When he got close enough, Wallace didn't say anything. He just blankly looked left, and then right, and then at the two kids.

"What happened here? What is that?! What is this?! Weren't you supposed to be at a safe place?! What are you doing here?!"

"We did stop these guys," said Brendan. "You should be thanking us."

"Thanking you?! You are going to pay for all of this!"

"Like hell we are."

"HEY!"

Dawn nervously chuckled as she watched on.

Without her knowing, the man who was on his Tauros on the streets of Sootopolis slowly stood up behind her. He had a broken bar in his hand, and he aimed it for her head, but the strike never reached its target.

He himself was hit on the head by a broken bar and he fell to the ground. This startled Dawn and she quickly turned and saw the man and also another girl who breathed a sigh of relief.

She was tanned and tall. Her dark blue hair that were tied in two bows as hair fell on her shoulders.

At that moment, a car pulled up outside the gate. A man and a woman hopped out, and relief was evident on their faces.

The woman looked like the girl by Dawn, only older with larger breasts and shorter hair. The man had the same colored hair as well, dressed in white and having a muscular figure.

"Lizabeth!" yelled the woman, and the man and she ran through the open hole toward them.

"Hey, hey, this is a private area! You aren't allowed in here," said Wallace.

"But that's our daughter!" yelled the man, finally getting to them.

"Lizabeth, we were worried sick!" yelled the woman.

This girl named Lizabeth lowered her head.

"Sorry mom and dad," she said. "I just thought it was my fault for letting him steal it, so I chased after him to take responsibility. I ended up here, but I didn't have the courage to step inside."

"You were already here?" asked Dawn.

"Yes. I was by another warehouse looking at this place from afar so I could call the police, but then I saw you kids walk in. Next thing I heard were explosions and then the whole place coming down. You seemed to have beaten them all up as well. That's amazing."

"Ha, no need to thank us," said Brendan as he placed his finger under his nose in a cocky way.

"That still gives you no excuse to put your life in danger!" yelled the man.

"You're in big trouble, young lady!" yelled the woman.

"Sorry," said Lizabeth as she bowed lower.

Dawn smiled, and then she looked at the ground. In the back pocket of the man at her feet, she saw a long rolled up paper. She bent down and took it. She then noticed Lizabeth staring at her.

"You found it," said Lizabeth. "Thank Arceus!"

"This is yours?" asked Dawn.

"If this is yours, that must mean you're the Hiromi Family," said Wallace.

"Yes we are," said the man as he turned to Wallace. "I'm Kyle Hiromi. This is my wife Meredith Hiromi. Over there is over troublesome daughter Lizabeth. I'd like to speak for all of us and thank you for retrieving our stolen item. We really appreciate it."

"No problem. I enjoy helping people."

"But didn't we do most of the work?" asked Brendan. His face was grabbed by Dawn and was frozen. He fell to the ground as Dawn sighed.

_"That'll shut you up for a bit."_

She then noticed Lizabeth staring at her. Before she could ask what was going on, Lizabeth already started speaking.

"I've noticed that you cut your leg."

Dawn looked down and noticed blood falling from her lower leg.

"It's alright. I'm not going to die or anything."

"Either way, you couldn't have exited that fight with no injuries. How about coming with us back to our recent home in Sootopolis. We'll treat you to your injuries and feed you."

"U-Um..."

"We'd really appreciated it," said Meredith, coming from behind her daughter. "It's the least we could do."

They were both revealing puppy dog eyes, and saying no would crush everything they believed in right here.

"We can't say no now," said Brendan, coming next to Dawn. She looked at his face and noticed his smile, but she could feel hidden intent to take advantage of these people behind him.

She decided to give up.

"Fine."

"Before you leave, would you mind staying behind and helping with the police report, Kyle?" asked Wallace. "We'll be sure to lock all these people up. The city has calmed down, so there's no danger there for your family."

"No problem," said Kyle.

Now that everything was over, a calmer atmosphere surrounded all of them, except for Dawn.

Only one thought crossed her mind the whole time.

_"Sorry, May."_

* * *

Slumped forward and with bags under her eyes, May walked down the hallway within the Pokemon Center sluggishly.

"Those assholes," she mumbled. "They promised they'd bring me food this morning. They didn't show up and they still haven't shown up now. I bet they're having fun eating out as I stay here and starve!"

The Pokemon Center was right next to the hospital. May came here looking for Misty, who wasn't in her room either.

She finally entered the lounge to leave.

"I shouldn't be too focused on Ash," said May. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

She looked around, and then her eyes caught sight of a certain person in the lounge couch tying her boots.

"Misty!" May called out.

Misty turned to her and stood.

"Hey May. What's wrong with you? You look like you're gonna fall unconscious."

May was really here to ask Misty for food, but then she noticed Misty's attire. She had her Pokemon, her backpack, and she seemed ready to go now. It was around midnight, so leaving this late worried May.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," said Misty, showing her back to May as she stared at the exit.

"You're really going back to him?"

"I have to," said Misty. "I must."

May noticed her fist opening and closing. They were silent, and then Misty sighed.

"May," she said as she turned to her. "In this situation, I think it would be necessary to tell you everything."

She walked up to May and took her hands.

"I need to tell you about my uncle."

May stared blankly at Misty.

"My uncle is a dangerous man," continued Misty. "He is someone you should be sacred of. He knows things, dark things, that will hurt you and your friends. He's the one who made Gary and I do all of those missions. He's the one who made Gary the person he is now. What makes it worse is that he's after you. Even after all that, he is clearly not done yet. He will definitely return, so promise me you'll be careful. He does things that can't make him look like a good man. He's evil, and I finally understand that. He also has some strange connection with the Dark Signers. Please tell me you understand, too?"

May blinked a few times, then sighed.

"So it's just another psycho out to get me?"

"No, May, I'm serious. He's different than all the rest that came after you!"

"But you don't have to be worried about us at all," said May with a smile. "We've gone through so many things and are still alive. No matter who it is, we'll get through it. We can't be defeated that easily. There's absolutely no need to worry."

Misty stared at her, and then smiled as well.

"You know, that optimism of yours will kill you."

"It's better to be optimistic than pessimistic sometimes, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Misty playfully as she turned around.

"Be careful," said May as Misty walked away.

"Hey, if I don't have to worry about you, you don't have to worry about me at all," said Misty, stopping at the door but not turning around. "I'm going back, but I'll just be gathering information on my uncle. Once I have enough, I'll take him down before he does anything harmful. Until then, I will do whatever he says and stop being disobedient before he gets too suspicious. Say bye to everyone else for me."

She opened the door and turned around to May once more.

"And I'll be sure to have Gary help me. The next time you see him, he won't be an enemy. He'll be an ally."

"I trust you," said May.

Misty nodded and then walked out.

Within the quietness of the lounge, May's stomach grumbled.

She groaned.

* * *

The next morning, within a large house at the northern part of Sootopolis City, Brendan and Dawn had spent the night. By the time they got to this place, it got late, and because of Kyle and Meredith's concern for the kids' safety, they spent the night here.

They were currently at a table. Two chefs came and placed plates on the table with special breakfast.

When they left, Dawn slowly placed her fork on the special French Toast and took a bite out of it. Her eyes sparkled.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Dawn. "I've never tasted breakfast this good since being back at home!"

"I'm sure it doesn't taste that good," said Brendan, taking a bite out of his, quickly becoming fascinated by the taste.

"I see you're enjoying your time here," said Meredith, coming into the room with a cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble," said Dawn.

"It's fine," said Meredith, "If you need any more, just ask." She walked out as Lizabeth walked in.

"You're being like Ash and May," said Brendan as he watched Dawn shove the food in her mouth. She merely glared at him and continued eating. Lizabeth sat at their table and took a drink from the cup in her hand.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Lizabeth," said Dawn, returning to lady-like mode.

"It's amazing here," added Brendan. "Your family must be loaded. This is a huge place and you've got plenty of chefs."

"Actually, this is only one of the houses my family owns," said Lizabeth with a little hint of embarrassment. "My family works as official researchers for The King. We travel around the world researching and discovering things."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah," said Lizabeth, taking another sip. She looked around to see if there were any more people in the room and looked at the kids as she leaned toward them.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you guys this before, but I noticed something as you two fought those thugs yesterday," whispered Lizabeth. "I took a peek inside and saw you two doing things that no human could do. Are you some kind of experimental freaks?"

"Well, freaks wouldn't really be the word," said Dawn as Brendan ate. "It's actually a long story."

"Well, could I ask you two a strange request?"

"Request?" asked Brendan. "What request?"

"Well, to start..." said Lizabeth with a wink, "...have you heard about the Pokemon, Manaphy?"

**(Ending Song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Another day is the start of another new adventure for Ash and his friends. An encounter with a certain pirate will begin the journey to meet the Pokemon who is able to calm the seas with only its voice. Where will this lead them, and what will be the request Lizabeth ask Brendan and Dawn? **Next Time: Song.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. You might have already noticed, but this arc will finally revolve around Manaphy and the Sea Temple. Just in case you missed it last chapter, here is what's in store for this season:**

**-The journey to an ancient temple that will be the castle for the Prince of the Sea**

**-The Dark Signers start their final plan...**

**-Something major happens to Drew Hayden**

**-The beginning of an arc that might span to other seasons**

**-And finally, an ancient war will be unleashed once again, but this time The Aura Guardians will not be the only ones fighting for the world**

**This season will be a major turning point for Pokemon Heroes, which will lead the story to its climax very soon. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**


	3. Song

**This is the one hundred sixty-second chapter of Pokemon Heroes. Normal updates will be returning very, very soon, since I've been getting a lot of free time lately to do whatever I want. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It began in the long and wide hallway. The walls and floor were covered in metal.

What was interesting to see was the great amount of tanned people in striped white and blue shirts and blue bandannas whimpering by a door. They all evidently had been in a fight, for marks and bruises were present on their bodies. They twiddled with their thumbs and whispered to each other.

They all stopped and stared at a muscular man in the same clothes and a black beard that covered his face coming toward them.

A man within the crowd of people stood up from the floor and walked toward the newcomer. He gave him a worried smile.

"Are you idiots serious?" asked the newcomer. The person he was asking the question to slowly nodded.

The newcomer sighed and pushed the other man away.

"You guys stay here. I'll take care of this."

He walked toward the door and entered it. The people present immediately crowded around the door and placed their ears on it.

Inside, the man who entered stopped walking and went on one knee as he bowed. In front of him was a desk with someone sitting on a swivel chair behind it.

"How did it go?"

"It was a failure."

"How is that? You only had to retrieve the item from them. You were allowed to kill them!"

"The unit was stopped."

"By the police?"

"No, by monsters! From the reports, two kids attacked the warehouse the rendezvous spot was in. They defeated all the men with ease without any injuries. They were superhuman! We had a hard time bringing these guys back from the prison they were headed to! It was a mission that couldn't possibly be accomplished!"

There was silence. Then snickers came from the man sitting behind the desk as he stroked his long blue beard.

"Of all my years of being in this business, I've never heard such an outstanding story!"

His hand was slammed against the desk as he stood, causing the man who was kneeling to shake in shock.

"Gather some men, Danzo! We're going back to that damned city and getting what I desire! I'd like to meet these monsters myself, eh?!"

**Song**

* * *

It was yet another day at that hospital in Sootopolis City.

May was sitting by Ash's bed as her head rested on it. She made sure to wake up extra early this time to get breakfast at the Pokemon Center. Brendan and Dawn haven't returned yet, and May told herself that she was going out to look for them. But lately, Ash had been groaning in his sleep, worrying May to the point of being in the room most of the time.

She was getting bored in here.

The beeping sound came from the machinery surrounding Ash. There was no heart monitor. May made sure to unplug it or complain that it was a broken machine so the doctors wouldn't get suspicious over the fact that Ash's heart wasn't beating, since he didn't even have one.

_"Idiot."_

Ash had always fought for their sake, and this time, he fought two big battles not too far apart from each other. She wondered how his body could still be together after all that.

The boy was just too reckless.

"You have to be more careful, Ash," mumbled May, and she patted Ash's side softly.

That was a big mistake that she quickly regretted, for Ash's body immediately jerked and he started squirming on the bed while holding onto his side. He had his mouth open as loud grunts escaped it.

May jumped up from her seat, with her sudden action causing Pikachu to wake up and look around in high alert for danger, but noticing Ash and looking at May.

"Pika?"

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed May, and she proceeded to calm Ash down. She even thought about calling in the doctor, but luckily, Ash slowly became calm, finally ending with him sprawled on the bed with soft groans leaving his mouth.

May breathed a sigh of relief. After making sure Ash was completely asleep, she held up the side of his shirt to look at his bruise, and then covered it again.

It had gotten worse. It was darker and larger. The doctors drugged Ash so that the medicine could heal it, but for some reason, Ash's body was rejecting it. Nothing was working. The doctors even told May that if the swelling doesn't go down, Ash was going to have surgery.

_"I'm so sorry."_

May softly placed her hands on Ash's side.

She honestly blamed herself for the pain Ash has to go through most of his life, and sometimes she wondered how easy Ash's life would go if she wasn't here right now.

"I'll make it up to you," she said with a smile. "I promise."

Her eyes flashed red, and a red light suddenly formed on her palms. She was shocked at first, but noticed how it wasn't hurting at all. The light felt warm, and she was too mesmerized by it to remember that her hands were still on Ash.

Then after a minute, it disappeared. May slowly lifted her hands to look at them, and then looked at Pikachu, who seemed to equally confused as well.

"What was-"

May's legs gave in, and she was heading toward the ground. Her chair was behind her, so she luckily landed on it roughly. She placed her head on Ash's bed.

"Pikachu?"

"I'm...fine," said May. "Just tired."

A few minutes passed, and then she heard the door open up.

"Heyo!" exclaimed Dawn as she came in with Brendan behind her.

May didn't say anything. It was quiet for a bit until Brendan went by Dawn's ear.

"She's sleeping. This is the perfect opportunity to make a run for it."

Unfortunately for them, May slowly turned her head toward them. A dark look was on her face.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry," apologized Dawn as she bowed. "We were caught in a little scuffle with a gang that stole something from a family."

"And you decided to spend the night at their place, huh?"

"Yes," said Brendan. Dawn elbowed him and glared. Brendan simply shrugged.

"Hey, if I'm gonna brag, I might as well do it right."

"But we didn't forget you," said Dawn as she held up a bag. "We brought you leftovers."

"That's a bag for the fast food restaurant next door," said May. "The place I told you to go to yesterday."

"If she doesn't want it, then it's mine," said Brendan. Dawn pushed Brendan back and placed the bag on the desk by them.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dawn. "You would've already grabbed the bag from my hand. You feel sick?"

"No," answered May after letting out a yawn. "I just feel very tired all of a sudden."

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Brendan. "I won't."

"Tell me what?" asked May.

"Well, after we helped them, they asked us to help them with something," said Dawn.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well, to start..." said Lizabeth with a wink, "...have you heard about the Pokemon, Manaphy?"_

_"Manaphy?" asked Dawn._

_"I could swear I heard that name from somewhere," said Brendan._

_"If you don't, then I'll tell you," said Lizabeth. "Manaphy is known as the Prince of the Sea. It's not related to Kyogre at all, but it is said they have a special connection."_

_"That's cool," said Dawn. "What else?"_

_"It is said that Manaphy has a very serene voice. It sings a song to the moon every night. This song is said to relieve all the hatred in one's heart and calm the seas and the Pokemon. Legend has it that it prevented a sea war between Ransei and a neighboring region a thousand years ago with this song."_

_"How is it related to the request?" asked Brendan._

_"To put it in a simple way, a Manaphy lives in the Sea Temple. This temple is hidden deep within the ocean in a certain spot, and it is only visible to others under a full moon. It is said that this temple housed a civilization known as the Water People while it was surfaced. Now it's sunk, and Manaphy and other Pokemon reside in it. Every sixty years, a new Manaphy is born to take the place of the former. It is supposed to be born in the temple, no where else, but this time is different. As I told you before, my parents are travelers, archaeologists, and researchers, and a month ago we found something strange while on our expedition off the coast of northern Ransei. We found Manaphy's unhatched egg."_

_"And why is that bad?" asked Brendan._

_"Because it's supposed to be in the temple," said Lizabeth. "Maybe something happened and currents drifted the egg all the way out there, but if it hatches now, it will send the whole sea into disorder. We can't allow that, so we took the egg and are on a mission to take it back."_

_"You mean you have it right now?!" asked Dawn. "Can I see it?"_

_"I can't," said Lizabeth. "It's kept in a secret place so it won't be disturbed, and so it is kept away from those who want to use it for evil, like them."_

_"That gang?" asked Dawn. Lizabeth nodded._

_"What they stole yesterday was a map to the Sea Temple's location," said Lizabeth. "Five days from now, the temple will be visible under a full moon, and that will be our only chance to bring Manaphy back. The gang you saw yesterday is known as The Phantom, run by a man that goes by the name Phantom. They seemed to have found out that we had the egg and the map, which took us a long and hard time to obtain. They have attacked us constantly, but we either escaped or were helped by the authorities. The problem with that is that we need to head toward that temple by tomorrow, and we cannot risk it with them following us. So this is my request for you two: will you accompany us there and protect us from that man? We will reward you, I swear! I don't want my family getting hurt, but we have to do this, and there's no stopping now. Please do this for us. Please."_

_Brendan and Dawn looked at each other and back at Lizabeth, who had her hands clasped together and was showing puppy dog eyes._

_The two kids smiled._

_"No problemo," said Brendan. "We'll do it."_

_"Those guys were easy," said Dawn. "With us, I can guarantee that you'll return that egg in a cinch."_

_Lizabeth's smile widened and she bowed repeatedly._

_"Thank you!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Is that it?" asked May after a yawn.

"Yeah," said Brendan. "We have lives outside of you!"

"What about Ash?"

"We planned to leave you two here," said Dawn.

"This is going to possibly involve fighting against a whole group of people many times, and we can't put Ash through that even after the shit he's already been through," said Brendan, walking in and proceeded to carefully place the tiara he bought on Ash's head. "It would take us three days to get there, and then three days back, so we'll be back in a week. We'll come back to you and Ash, and if he wakes up, we'll on our way to the next place."

"You two will be careful, right?" asked May.

"Of course," answered Dawn. "We're not stupid like Ash. Well, I'm not."

"Ok, then," said May in a low voice. "Just...let me take a nap for a bit..."

She then drifted off to sleep with her head on Ash's bed.

Dawn went to inspect her.

"Was she alright?" asked Dawn. "She was strangely exhausted."

"She probably went on some wacky adventure that we have no clue about," said Brendan. "As long as she's still alive, we have nothing to worry about."

"You might be right."

She then went toward Ash and slowly lifted his shirt to check the area where the bruise formed. A confused look formed on her own face.

"Hey, Brendan, how long does it take for a bruise to completely heal up?"

"It depends on how large it is," said Brendan, observing the position of the tiara. "In Ash's case, it might heal up in a couple of weeks."

"Hmm," said Dawn. She then shrugged. "Must be on the other side, then."

She placed the shirt back down, over the area that was supposed to have a bruise, but now it was strangely not there.

* * *

The next day, May, Dawn, and Brendan walked down a sidewalk in Sootopolis City.

May had a huge smile on her face. Pikachu sat on her shoulder. Dawn and Brendan walked behind her.

"I appreciate how nice you guys are by buying me breakfast this morning," said May. "That was REALLY nice of you."

Brendan had a dark look on his face as he glared at May's back.

_"I can't believe she used all the vengeance she built up last night and forced me to buy her food. We ate at the Pokemon Center before going to that pricey place! How much can this girl's stomach hold?!"_

"Now Dawn, you remembered to pack the important things for this trip?" asked May.

"Yes May, don't go sounding like my mother now," said Dawn. "We'll only be gone for a week. I left most of our stuff at the Pokemon Center."

"But did you remember to bring a swimsuit?"

"Y-Yes, I remembered."

"And some underwear?"

"May...stop..."

"I remembered to bring mine," said Brendan.

"Don't barge into this conversation."

When they finally reached the dock, they saw all of the ships and boats that just came in or those that were preparing to leave.

"Which boat is theirs?" asked May.

"She said it was named _The Blue Lagoon_, but I don't see-"

Dawn looked over to a large ship that towered over all the others at the dock currently. She tapped on Brendan's shoulder and made him shift his gaze to the ship. Lizabeth was on the deck waving to them.

"Yup, that's them," she sighed.

They came closer and Lizabeth got down on the dock to meet them.

"I'm glad you actually came," said Lizabeth. "Sorry if this is trouble."

"It's not at all," said Dawn. "I like riding on ships. It's relaxing."

"Is that all the things you're bringing?"

"It won't take too long. This is all we need."

Lizabeth's attention then went to May.

"My name is Lizabeth. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm May."

"Are you coming along?"

"No," said Brendan. "She has to stay here. There's someone she has to watch over until we come back."

"Too bad," said Lizabeth. "It would've been fun."

"It's okay," said May. "Just remember to take pictures."

As they talked, two men walked toward them, holding onto a covered crate on each side. A couple policemen walked behind them. Even Wallace was standing off to the side observing. They proceeded to go up a plank. Kyle Hiromi watched them from the deck anxiously.

"What's that?" asked Dawn.

"That's Manaphy's egg," whispered Lizabeth. "Phantom could attack at any time. We have to make sure it safely gets away from here and toward the temple."

"You can leave it here," said Kyle. "We will store it somewhere."

Once they placed it down, they walked off the ship. The policemen continued to watch. Meredith Hiromi walked up to her husband.

"Preparations are finished," she said. "We can get going now."

"We have to leave as soon as possible," said a man coming from within the ship. A tanned old man with a green shirt and brown khaki pants came out. His grayish-blue hair formed a goatee, sideburns, and a bun at the top of his head. "We can't waste any time."

"Who's that?" asked Brendan.

"That's my grandfather, Ship," said Lizabeth, "He's the captain of this ship."

"Lizabeth!" called out her father. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, and then she motioned for Dawn and Brendan to follow. May stayed where she was. After a few more minutes of preparations, they were ready to set sail.

A loud sound blared from the ship, and it was already on its way.

From the dock, May waved to them as the two waved back.

"Be careful!" she yelled.

"We will!" yelled Dawn.

"Make sure Ash doesn't die by the time we get back!" said Brendan.

"Okay!" said May, and she continued to watch until the ship got far enough that she couldn't even see who was on the deck.

She slowed her waving and simply watched now, prepared to head back to the hospital.

But that was before she heard an explosion.

It came from the ship, and it swayed left and right as sharp ripples in the water were formed.

After a few seconds, May heard frantic mummers from the policemen behind her. She heard Wallace give out an order, but she didn't pay attention to them at all.

She only stared at the ship with a blank face, as one word escaped her lips.

"What?"

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" yelled Dawn as she grabbed onto the railings to keep her balance as the ship swayed.

"We've been hit!" yelled Ship from a loudspeaker. "A missile struck the bottom of the ship. A huge gaping hole is letting in water. We have to turn back before the ship sinks."

"Was it an attack from Phantom?" asked Meredith.

"Probably," said Kyle. "I didn't think they'd attack so early though."

"What should we do?" asked Lizabeth, looking at the crate that contained Manaphy's egg that was still on the deck. "We have to protect the egg!"

Dawn smirked.

"Are you forgetting who's here?" she asked. "Brendan, just in case Phantom does show up, protect the family. I'm going to close that hole now!"

"Be careful!" exclaimed Brendan. Dawn nodded and ran into the ship.

"There he is!" exclaimed Lizabeth, looking over a railing down at a small platform with railings rise from the water, and on the platform was a large man that wore red clothing that resembled a sea captain. A large red pirate hat was on his head, with a special insignia printed on the front. He had long blue hair that fell on his back and a long blue beard with two belts wrapped around it. A Chatot sat on his shoulder. Nothing was wet, even though he just rose from the water. That could only mean a force field of air was surrounding him.

"Phantom!" yelled Kyle. "I didn't expect you to show up during a simple retrieval mission."

"Oh, I just came here because of the rumors being spread by my crew mates that some freaks foiled my plan last time," said Phantom in a heavy, pirate-like voice as an evil smirk grew on his face. "I came to see these freaks myself."

"Walk away now, Phantom. No one will get hurt."

"Oh, but why would I care about your safety? Fire!"

A missile that came from below the water shot out and headed for the ship. The Hiromi family ducked, but Brendan simple jumped off the ship as his eyes turned emerald green.

One kick sent the missile to the sky, where it exploded.

Brendan landed on the water's surface, using Marshtomp's ability to stick to it. He rose his fists as he gave Phantom a smirk.

"Real original naming your own organization from your own name."

"Wow," said Phantom with an even wider smirk. "Kill him!"

Four more missiles shot out from the water and headed for Brendan. Swiftly and at an amazing speed, Brendan glided from the missiles, jumping and kicking them into one another to have them explode.

Phantom watched, but wasn't worried.

"Again!"

But there was nothing this time. Except, a large ice geyser came out of the water, and a large submarine was within it. Phantom looked back in shock, and he used controls on the platform to move out of the way before sharp ice struck him from underneath. Next, Dawn rose from the water on an ice pillar.

"That was what attacked the ship!" yelled Dawn. "Take that guy down!"

"Tch," said Phantom. Before he could dish out another order, he quickly dodged a water gun. He turned to the direction of the attack and saw policemen riding on water scooters with water Pokemon swimming by their side while shooting water-type attacks at Phantom, who swiftly dodged them all.

Even Wallace, riding upon a Whiscash, was coming at him, ordering the policemen to attack Phantom and not to endanger the lives of the Hiromi Family.

As Officer Jenny rode her water scooter, she was already annoyed at the realization that May was riding with her.

"This is dangerous!" she yelled. "Do you realize the type of crap you've just involved yourself in?!"

"I've been in worse," retorted May. "Just take me over there so I can help my friends!"

"Tch," said The Phantom, dodging another Water Gun. "Nuisance." The man looked up to the ship, where he spotted the crate that contained the egg, and also the Hiromi Family surrounding it. He also spotted Brendan and Dawn coming at him, finished with the submarine that was underwater before.

"Now!" he yelled, and grappling hooks from underwater shot out and attached themselves to the railings of the ship. Six men were then launched out of the water and landed at the deck, all facing the Hiromi Family. Also, at the same time, Walreins stuck their heads out of the water and shot Aurora Beams at the police and the two kids, who proceeded to combat against them.

"Get off my father's ship!" yelled Kyle, pushing his family behind him and charging at one man, who swiftly ducked, got behind Kyle, and elbowed him on the back, sending him to the ground. Meredith tried to protect her daughter, but the woman was easily taken and thrown off the ship by another man.

"Mom!" yelled Lizabeth as she looked over the railing. She looked back at the men and held on tightly to the wooden plank she picked up when this whole thing started.

"Back off!" she yelled. "I'm warning you!"

The men came in closer, and she had to think of something. She knew she didn't stand a chance at all.

"Lizabeth!" yelled Dawn, forming ice platforms in midair that she quickly molded and jumped on until she got to the deck herself. Thinking quickly, she placed her fist on her palm, and ice lances shot out from the blue light, striking the men...

...and the crate.

"Are you-!" yelled a baffled Dawn.

Inside was a blue, transparent egg with a red orb within and eight smaller orbs circling above the red one. It was sent off the crate due to the momentum, and off it went from the side of the ship.

But it didn't go into the water.

A couple of seconds before this, Officer Jenny and May were nearing the ship, ready to climb aboard to protect the egg, but suddenly a Walrein popped out of the water and shot an Ice Ball at Officer Jenny, sending her off the water scooter and leaving May. She quickly grabbed onto the handles and zigzagged past Walrein, who turned around to strike them, but was hit by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

"How do you control this thing?!" yelled May, riding the water scooter in a frantic way.

When she got near the ship, the egg graciously landed in-between her outstretched arms. She wrapped one arm around it in confusion.

"What is this?"

Lizabeth let out a sigh of relief, and then looked to see more Walreins coming out of the water and more of those men coming onto the ship with Dawn holding them back. She looked down at May.

"May, run with the egg! These guys are after it! We'll handle everything from here!"

'But-" said May, but then she was greeted by five more Walreins coming out of the water. She quickly turned the vehicle to avoid the Aurora Beams that could've struck her. She was heading back to Sootopolis City.

The Phantom noticed her.

"Retrieve the egg for me, now!"

Now, everyone diverted their attention from the kids, the Hiromi Family, and the police force of the city toward May.

A barrage of attacks were sent at her, but she luckily avoided them due to her lack of experience with the water scooter. Men came for her, but Pikachu shot them down with Thunderbolts.

Realizing she was getting away, The Phantom rose a hand.

"Stop her!"

From the submarine within the ice geyser that Dawn created, a cannon was fired, and a beam of light headed for May. It accurately struck inches behind her, causing a wave that sent her off the water scooter and onto the dock of Sootopolis City. She held onto the egg tightly. Pikachu was sent someplace else.

After a short while, she got to her knees and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, but then the sharp tip from the bottom of Phantom's cane was placed at her neck.

"Hand it over," he said.

May's eyes looked over to the battle and noticed that the others were too preoccupied to come to her aid. She saw them coming, but they were always held back by the enemy.

It was only Phantom and her.

"I said hand it over, young girl," said Phantom. "You have no part of this at all. Place it in my hand, and you won't get hurt. Is that a deal?"

May didn't do anything for a couple seconds, and then she tightly wrapped her arms around the egg as she glared up at the man standing over her.

"I don't know why you want this egg, but watching you hurt these people gives me a reason to keep it away from you," said May. "I'm not handing it over unless you rip my arms off."

Phantom sighed.

"You know, I don't like hurting little girls."

He turned on his heel and walked away, holding a walkie-talkie by his mouth.

"Shoot her this time."

_~"But sir, wouldn't that damage the egg?"~_

"It won't break that easily. Minor scratches would still have it sell for a high price. Now do it."

_~"As you wish"~_

Next thing May could see was another beam of light shot from the submarine within the ice. It was coming straight for her.

She could hear friends calling out to her, and she could hear Pikachu's tiny footsteps to reach her.

She could also feel the two pieces of her heart quickly coming together.

And then she felt a presence and an explosion.

She slowly opened one eyelid, and a relieved smile formed on her face.

"What's all this? Some sort of show?"

Standing in front her was Ash Ketchum, with his signature hat and his blue hoodie.

A type of energy was around his right arm, which was known as aura, which was the essence of every living thing. It was controlled by Aura Guardians, who used it for combat to protect those around them. Ash's father, Sir Aaron, used this power, and now this power was passed down to Ash.

It seemed as if Ash had deflected the beam of light toward another spot with his fist.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Phantom.

He didn't get an answer. Only a large quantity of aura was gathered and shot from Ash's mouth past his head, heading for the submarine. It struck the underwater vehicle, causing it to explode and send debris and ice chunks to the water.

Then aura engulfed Ash's fists, and he charged at Phantom. The man moved back as two fists were thrown at him. Ash jumped up and covered his foot in aura, aiming it at Phantom's heard but was blocked by the man's cane.

"What are you?" Phantom asked. A fist connected with his face, and he stumbled back as Ash landed on the ground, glaring at the man with his stone cold gray eyes.

Phantom stared at Ash for a while as he held his nose while blood fell, and then he started laughing maniacally.

"I see, I see," he said turning around to face the ocean. He held the walkie-talkie by his mouth. "Abort mission."

_~"But sir-"~_

"It's no use. We're outmatched. Abort the mission now."

_~"Yes sir."~_

Phantom threw the device into the ocean, and then turned back to Ash and May.

"I'll be back for that egg," he said. "This isn't over. Now that I've seen what you people are, this gives me an opportunity to devise a plan. Until our next meeting, sayonara."

Ash charged at Phantom as he hopped off the dock and into the ocean.

Ash looked down at the water and saw bubbles rising up. He looked over to the damage done and saw that the other men and Pokemon had already escaped. Now, the police force attached ropes to the ship and were moving it back to the dock.

When it got there, Dawn, Brendan, and Lizabeth ran over to May.

"Are you hurt?" asked Lizabeth. "I'm sorry for all that!"

"I'm fine," said May. "I'm lucky Ash came just in time."

"Oh yeah, Ash!" said Brendan turning to Ash. "How did you-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled Ash, turning to them. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU GUYS WERE GOING WITHOUT ME!? YOU PLANNED TO DITCH ME! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! IT WAS BECAUSE I STOLE YOUR FOOD, WASN'T IT?!"

"Makes me wonder if you were even listening to Phantom before he left," said Brendan, and then suddenly realizing something. "WAIT A MINUTE! THAT WAS YOU!"

An argument broke out between the two boys as Dawn tried to soothe their anger.

"A friend of yours?" asked Lizabeth.

"I'm sorry," apologized May.

After Dawn froze the heads of the two boys, the fighting ended.

Everything was quickly sorted out as medics checked to see if there were any injuries on the people.

After a while, Kyle and Meredith walked toward May.

"Sorry for bringing you into that," said Kyle. "We would like to ask for the egg back."

"Oh, sure," said May, now realizing that she still held onto the egg.

She prepared to hand it over, but something spectacular caused the whole dock to quiet down and watch this scene.

The egg was glowing on May's arms. It began to morph into something with stub-like feet and club-like arms longer than its small body as a pair of antennas grew from its onion-shaped head which had small spheres at the ends.

A few more seconds, and the white glow broke apart, and it was replaced by a Pokemon all curled up in May's arms with its eyes closed. It slowly opened them to look at May.

It was a blue Pokemon. It had a red gem on its chest and a yellow dot below the gem. Its irises were dark blue with yellow sclera, and there were two yellow dots of "eyelash" markings extending from the eyes.

May and the newborn simply stared at each other, until it smiled and rose its arms to her.

"Mama."

**(Ending Song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Ash's new journey kicks off, another journey is happening in another part of Ransei, and the star is Drew Hayden. The boy that lives a carefree and adventurous life without a care in the world, unbeknownst to the things he did to his friends and the Pokemon around him back then, but what if those memories begin to resurface? What will be the plot of Drew's adventure, and what will he learn about himself? **Next Time: Sealed Memories.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This chapter reveals the threat to this arc for Ash and his friends, and the arrival of Ash at the end. How did he get out of the hospital despite his injuries? That will be revealed later on. Also, remember that I told you that Drew will have an important role in this season, and you'll see what I mean. It's a big surprise. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 296)**


	4. Sealed Memories

**This is the one hundred sixty-third chapter in Pokemon Heroes. This chapter takes place around the same time as the last chapter, only in a different place. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It all began at the lake by Ecruteak City.

Ecruteak City, the major city that revolves its culture and its architecture around the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh. The Bell Tower stood proudly at the center of the city, and the castle of the Alberto Family stood beautifully.

The city had a lake by it. From the shore, the lake seemed to be empty with nothing but water, but some have spotted an island at the center. But whenever someone tried to get there, they found themselves in a heavy mist, and when they exit, they are heading back to Ecruteak City. No matter what anybody tried, nobody could get there.

It doesn't matter to people at all, believing it is due to the activity of the Psychic-Type Pokemon in the area. And even if there was an island there, it was believed to be uninhibited.

But there was someone on that island. Just one man.

This man lived within a log cabin on that island. He had long, long, silvery hair that could fall to the back of his knees. He was dressed in a blue robe, with sleeves so long they covered his arms. He seemed to be in his fifties, but he was actually younger than that. But his age was unknown.

He was within a room in that log cabin. He was sitting crossed legged by a low table with papers in his hands. His expression showed a sly look. It was impossible to imagine what he was thinking.

His train of thought was interrupted when a tray was placed on the table. He looked up to see Misty already leaving the room, and a teacup with tea on the tray by him. He looked back at the papers.

"Misty," he called out, stopping Misty's movements. His voice was calm and smooth, hiding the sinister personality that he held inside. "I need you to check up on the boy. I can't have him dying on me."

Misty simply nodded. After feeling as though the man was done, she prepared to walk out, but his voice stopped her once again.

"Oh, and Misty, I already have a mission prepared for you. Go get ready. You will be out by the end of the day."

Misty half turned to look at her uncle with a glare, but he only looked back with the same sly expression. She turned away and nodded and then walked out of the room.

Sephiroth looked down at his papers, and then pulled a stack of papers behind the ones he was currently reading and placed it on top.

"All the pieces are in place," he said, "except for one."

He stared at the picture on the paper with words written by it.

"The last step to Plan A."

He smirked.

This man was Sephiroth, the most mysterious man to Ash and his comrades.

But it was not a mystery to know he was the enemy.

"Drew Hayden, the last player in this fun little game."

**Sealed Memories**

* * *

On a sunny day within a dense forest, a married couple walked down a path. They were on a quest, but they seemed to have gotten lost within this forest.

"Hun, do you think we should just keeping heading east rather than circle around this area?"

"We are not circling. I'm trying to grasp the geography of this area. We may find a way out if..."

"What is it?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

It was quiet. The woman didn't hear anything, but slowly, she began to hear a buzzing sound. It got louder and louder, and the man quickly took his wife's arm and went behind a large rock. They stayed silent as the noise got louder.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. Just some wild Pokemon. We stay here and-"

He was interrupted once a boy suddenly jumped on top of this rock, followed by an Absol. The woman let out a terrified scream at the sudden appearance. The boy jumped off the rock and ran deeper into the forest.

They got a good look at this boy.

He had green hair, turquoise jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt with an open, short sleeved purple jacket over it.

He had a smirk on his face, and a bag over his shoulder.

This boy kept running, looking back to see a whole pack of Beedrills on his tail.

"Absol!"

Absol's horn glowed, and it turned and swung its head, sending blades of wind at the Pokemon coming for them. The Razor Wind struck many, but more took their place.

The boy quickly jumped across a fallen log and Pin Missiles struck the wood.

He went for the Pokeballs on his belt and pulled out a ball. He tossed it, releasing a Pokemon with a red and blue rose on its hands.

"Roselia, now!"

With grace, Roselia spun around and released yellow pollen from its roses. They went into the air, and as the Beedrills came closer, some suddenly fell to the ground, paralyzed. Others quickly evaded the Stun Spore and kept going.

The boy looked back and saw that he had gotten farther. He looked ahead and smirked.

"Perfect!"

He reached for another Pokeball and tossed it over the cliff that was ahead. Out came a Flygon. The boy jumped off the cliff edge without a second thought, landing on Flygon's back and catching the Pokeball that was in midair. Roselia and Absol followed, and Flygon flew away.

The boy looked back to see the Beedrills catching up. He looked down at his Flygon.

"Into the trees, quickly!"

Flygon obeyed, and it ducked onto the trees while continuing the dodge the Pin Missiles and the trees that were coming its way.

_"Come on. Come on. Almost there..."_

Some of the Pin Missiles struck Flygon, and Roselia and Absol tried deflecting others before they caused more harm.

With a worried look, the boy began to realize he wasn't going to make it.

So he had to go to Plan B: be a coward.

"Stop!"

Flygon made a sudden stop, and the boy flew off it. His feet landed on the ground and he skidded until he hit a large rock. He didn't move. His Pokemon hid in the bushes and trees beside him.

He took a large gulp and he heard the buzzing sound get louder and louder and slowly get quieter and quieter.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, and then the boy smirked.

"Score one for Drew Hayden," he said. He motioned for his Pokemon to gather around him as he sat down. He put the bag on the ground. "We did it guys. We did the impossible and succeeded. And it all paid off for this moment."

He slowly opened the bag and pulled out what was inside.

It was a stack of photos that showed a party of some sorts, but instead of people it was just a bunch of Beedrills. Drinking, dancing, and just messing around within their hive.

Drew let out an annoying laugh as he flipped through the photos.

"High five for everyone today!" he exclaimed as he proceeded to do so. "Do you realize how much money we can get for discovering this?! Dressing up as a Beedrill and infiltrating this thing was truly worth it! No wonder they wanted them back! This is embarrassing! Look at this one! It's the Queen giving a lapdance!"

As he shared the victory with his Pokemon, he started to hear the buzzing again. He silenced his Pokemon, and then looked toward the sky. It was quiet, and it was coming closer, but not in their exact direction.

"They must be chasing somebody else now."

Somewhere above him, he heard grunts, and then a body crash into things, and muffled yells. The Pokemon were prepared to help whoever was in danger, but Drew stopped them.

"This voice..." he said, and then a sweat fell from his forehead. "It can't be."

And just as he thought, a long haired brunette dressed in black popped out from the forest above Drew and crashed into him. They both tumbled down an elevated area that just magically appeared until a pond finally stopped them. Well, just Drew. The brunette luckily stopped at the edge of the pond as Drew fell right in with his bag of photos.

"Ow," she said as she sat up and rubbed her head. "What the hell was that for?"

Drew popped out from the pond and glared at the girl.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!" he yelled. "Was this some type of elaborate plan to mess up my day!?"

The girl looked back at him with an uninterested look. This was the girl Drew despised to the core. The girl that Drew could feel would lead him to his death.

This girl was Green, and according to Drew, she was one mean bitch.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"You bumped into me!"

"That was you?"

"YES!"

"The girly cries of pain I heard as we fell didn't sound like a guy, though."

"That was you!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that was you."

"I don't have time for this! What are you here for?!"

"It's not like I hit you on propose," said Green as she crossed her arms. "The others and I were suddenly attacked by a whole swarm of Beedrills. They were pissed about something and took it on us. What asshole would've provoked them anyway?"

_"My lips stay sealed," _thought Drew. "Thanks to you, I-"

And then he remembered. The bag.

On the water were the photos, but biting at them were two Carvanhas. He had then noticed that one of them was biting at his head, but he didn't care. Seeing his stuff get eaten was way more terrifying to him now.

He let out such a horrified shriek that made the married couple from before think that a Loudred was giving birth to ten eggs at once.

He quickly grabbed onto the destroyed photos with tears rolling down his face.

Currently, there was no man here.

"What have you done, woman?!" he yelled as a shaking finger pointed at the photos. "These were going to make me rich! I was going to be loaded!"

"Relax," she said. "It doesn't matter anyway. You would've only gotten a buck for each of them."

"TWENTY DOLLARS WAS GOING TO FEED ME FOR A WEEK!" he yelled. "Then I was going to find Ash and mooch off his food."

"Uh-huh," said Green, looking away. "I wonder where I fell from."

Drew's world turned to black as he sunk deeper into the pond.

The Carvanhas's poison was starting to kick in.

* * *

"You were with Red and Yellow?" asked Drew, still down about his lost profit. He had a towel around his head, and he and Green were sitting on two different rocks as they faced each other. Roselia and Absol were by Drew's side.

"Yeah, before we were attacked though," she said with her arms crossed. "They should be okay though. Well, Yellow should be."

"So those guys, huh?"

"You know 'em?"

"Well, we met once when my best friend tried to kill me," said Drew as his eye twitched. "I'm just surprised they're able to travel with a crazy bitch like you without any casualties."

"Repeat that. I dare you."

"You and I both know it's true."

Green stood.

"I've got to get back to them eventually. Red has my stuff. I have important things in there."

"This forest is pretty dense, and there are a bunch of angry Pokemon," warned Drew. "It's dangerous to go alone."

"Well, we made a rule that if you ever get lost from the group, you go and wait at the nearest town or city's Pokemon Center. They'll find you there."

"Wow, you guys came prepared. But why do I feel as if that rule was made especially for you?"

Green glared at him, and Drew felt his whole spine shiver.

"Well, good luck then," he said as he got off the rock and proceeded to walk with his Pokemon as well. He walked a few steps before stopping and turned back to see Green staring at him. "What?"

"You know I'll be traveling with you until I see them."

"No...way," said Drew angrily through clenched teeth. He turned around and kept walking.

Green stood alone for a bit.

"Oh he knows I'm tagging along whether he wants me to or not."

She went after him.

* * *

Just a mere two hours later, and the two kids were running down a path as hard rain beat down on their bodies.

Drew was in front with Green behind him. She had on a green raincoat, and Drew could only hold a large leaf over his head, pissed off that Green just stole his raincoat.

It just happened so suddenly. The dark clouds built up at an abnormal rate, and then rain came seconds later. It got worse and worse, and it continued to as well.

Drew and Green stopped under a tree to catch their breath. Green looked up at the sky, seeing no end to the rainfall for a while. A harsh wind came at them, causing the two to hold onto the tree tightly before being blown away.

When it stopped, Green looked toward Drew.

"We have to find shelter!"

"And how can we do that?!" yelled Drew. "This is a pretty dense forest! There is no shelter for miles!"

Green looked around, and then pointed behind Drew.

"What about that?"

When Drew turned, his jaw dropped.

Standing high behind him was a castle. It had a white exterior with pointy tops. A staircase led up to the big brown door decorated in jewels that served as an entrance.

But rather than being amazed at what he was seeing, Drew was more shocked.

"How did this get here?!" he yelled. "This place is big enough for us to see a while back! How do we notice it now?!"

"For whatever reason, shelter is shelter!" yelled Green, running toward the castle.

"Don't just go there! What if people are living in it!?"

Green went up the stairs to the door, pushing it. It cracked open.

"And she opened the damn door," said Drew.

"Come on!" she yelled. "You'll catch a cold!"

Against his better judgment, Drew decided to follow her. He ran up the stairs and the two entered the castle, closing the large door behind them.

Drew let out a sigh of relief as he looked at his wet clothes. He turned to Green, who was looking around. He decided to look as well, and he was surely amazed.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were painted white. The lights were on, and they noticed that they were in a circular room with a large door at the end of it. Two staircases on each side of the room that spiraled to a platform above them that also had a door. Paintings and vases filled with flowers were lined up by the walls.

"This place looks great," said Drew. "It's pretty obvious someone already lives here. We should go n-"

Green was already heading toward the door at the end of the room, removing the green jacket and tossing it to the ground.

"Where are you going?!" yelled Drew.

"Exploring."

"But we could get caught! We don't even know who lives here!"

"Then let's find out."

"Green! You're just gonna steal stuff!"

"It depends if it's valuable," she said, opening the door and looking back at him. "You're coming?"

Drew hesitated, but he eventually nodded.

"Why me?"

* * *

The color and the lighting was the same as it was back in the first room the kids were at, but this time it was just a long, almost endless hallway. There were paintings and vases lined up on or by the walls, and a red intricate carpet was laid down on the ground for them to walk on. Doors were everywhere.

Drew was walking alone. He looked around nervously.

_"Where the hell is she? We were supposed to be in this together. I can't call out to her since it may alert the owner of this place. Then how the hell can I find her?"_

At that moment, he heard glass.

_"There she is."_

He ran toward the room where the noise was, and saw an open door.

"Hey, Green, let's-!"

He stopped, for whoever was inside was not Green.

It was the same man on that island by Ecruteak City. The man with the long silvery hair and the blue robe.

It was Sephiroth, sitting down in an empty room with nothing but a table and two chairs. Two plates that held teacups were on each side of the table. He had a teacup on his lips, sipping at the liquid within until he placed it back down. He looked toward Drew.

"Hello, young lad."

Drew was quiet and frozen with a blank look. Sweat was falling profusely down his forehead.

"Sorry sir," he said, and proceeding to walk away. "I didn't mean to barge into your place. I'll be on my way."

"Hold on a minute," said Sephiroth. "It wouldn't be wise to walk back out to that storm. You might get hurt. I would've let you in anyway. Just come and sit down. Have some tea with me."

"I don't think I should."

"I have crackers."

Drew was already at the table. He didn't take a sip from the cup or eat his crackers. He only stared at Sephiroth as the man drank his tea.

It was silently awkward.

"Um..." he said, trying to bring up a conversation. "Have you seen my friend? I came in here with her."

"Your friend's fine," said Sephiroth, putting the cup back down. "I'm more interested in you, boy."

_"This guy's a pedo?"_ thought Drew, looking around the room as the two entered another awkward silence. He even started to think that taking a sip from that cup may not be a bad idea.

"Child," said Sephiroth, catching Drew's attention. "I would like to tell you a tale. Would you like to hear it?"

"Um...sure. Why not?"

"It's a story that you should know about. You've heard about the story of the boy whose heart turned to stone?"

"Did it involve a Mightyena?"

"No."

"Then no."

"You should," said Sephiroth, looking deep into Drew's eyes. "It's the story of a young boy who was too kind for his own good. He was carefree and adventurous. He helped people and Pokemon alike, and never showed complete hatred to anyone in his life. He could be considered a little angel. But that kindness would only lead to his downfall. One day, an evil man was hurting a powerful Pokemon, and this boy got in the way of the conflict. It only resulted in the boy getting critically injured. The evil man, rather than letting the boy die, took this boy and changed him. His kind heart was stained in darkness. This boy changed into a bloodthirsty warrior. He now killed Pokemon, hurt others, and even tried to kill his own best friend. He even hurt the Pokemon he was trying to protect from the evil man. Eventually, his best friend realized he couldn't let this go on, so he killed the boy with his own hands. Thanks to the mercy of Arceus, the boy was brought back to life, but his memories were wiped. He returned to the little angel he was before, unbeknownst to the things he did. Do you remember now, Drew?"

Drew, midway through the story, had started to feel dizzy. He held his head, and didn't even notice that the man he just met had just said his name, even though he never said it.

"Hey, old guy," said Drew as he closed his eyes. "Did you place some sort of scent in this room? It's making me dizzy."

"Do you want to know the Pokemon this boy tried to protect, and then eventually hurt as well?"

"Y-Yeah. What was it?"

Sephiroth was silent for a few seconds, and then the words left his mouth.

"Latios."

Something pulsed within Drew's head. He groaned.

"Seriously, did you-"

When he looked up, he saw no one. The chair that Sephiroth sat on was now empty.

Drew's eyes darted left and right, and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I'm out," he said as he got off the chair. "I'm not dealing with this shit today. Green can go take care of-"

He turned to the exit, and his eyes widened.

There, standing at the exit, was one of them: The Dark Signers. This one wore the same black jacket, gloves, and boots with the hood over the head, hiding the features of the face. Silver chains were around the chest area, clanking as they hit one another. Also, this one seemed to be at the same height as Drew.

_"A-A Dark Signer?! Why's this one here? Where's Ash?!"_

Suddenly, The Dark Signer ran, running down the hallway.

"HEY!" Drew yelled, and he suddenly ran after The Dark Signer. He didn't know why. He just had to.

The Dark Signer made it to the end of the hallway and went through a door there. Drew didn't see a door there before, but now wasn't the time to be thinking this.

He kicked open the door and looked inside, almost yelling out of terror.

Flames were everywhere. It was a very dark room in endless darkness. Even the light from the flames couldn't illuminate the place.

"Ho-How did this happen?! Where's Green? I need to-"

That's when he realized the flames were surrounding him. He almost let out another yell, but he noticed that they weren't burning him.

He slowly let the palm of his hand touch the tip of the flame. He could feel that it was hot. It was real, but it wasn't burning him.

"How-"

_"These flames are apart of you."_

"Excuse me," said Drew, looking around for the source of the voice.

_"These flames are your anger, your rage. Would it be nice to wield these flames once again?"_

Drew looked back at the flame and let his hand enter it. He just stared at it and a flame ignited in his eyes.

He quickly pulled his hand away and looked around.

"What the hell are you saying? Is that you old man?"

He looked ahead, and noticed that a door had appeared. Standing in front of it was the same Dark Signer he saw before. This one turned around and entered the doors.

"Why are you running away?!" yelled Drew, running through the flames toward the door. "Get back over here!"

He ran up the stairs and opened the door, expecting to see more flames. But he didn't. He saw something more surprising.

He saw the back of his best friend, Ash Ketchum, in front of him. He had his Aura Blade in his hand. Like the last room, it was completely dark. He could see Ash clearly though.

"Ash!" yelled Drew. "You were here! There's a Dark Signer running around the place. We need to-"

He didn't get to finish, because a kick was sent to Ash's face, sending the boy bouncing across the ground until he finally came to a stop.

He tried getting up, but then the Dark Signer's foot slammed his head back to the ground.

The foot continuously crashed down on Ash over and over again without any sign of stopping. Eventually, it did stop. The Dark Signer rose a hand, and then a Chakram materialized. The Signer spun it around a few times, and then held it tightly, ready to strike Ash with it.

"STOP IT!" yelled Drew, his eyes filled with rage. Without even knowing, a Chakram materialized in his own hand. He took aim and tossed it at the Dark Signer. It struck the other Chakram, and the two weapons were sent into the air, and then they disappeared.

The Dark Signer looked at Drew and then started running away again. A door was there, and the Dark Signer ran into it.

"Ash, are you..." said Drew, but he didn't see Ash there.

Drew stared at the spot, and then turned to the door. A lot of strange things were happening, but he didn't have much time to ponder about them all now.

He ran toward the door and entered the next room.

This time, his face was really covered in horror.

He watched as The Dark Signer rose one hand that held one of the two Chakrams. The Chakram was rammed down on its target, and blood was sent across the ground. The other hand rose the other Chakram, and after sending it down as well, new blood filled the dark, empty space.

Drew vividly heard the screams of the Chakram's target with every strike, and he felt the urge to throw up.

It was Latios, its eyes wide, showing the pain it felt as blood left the stab wounds all across its body.

Drew was frozen, and then rage replaced his horror. He glared at The Dark Signer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Even though he knew he stood no chance at all, Drew charged at the enemy and knocked them both down to the ground. Drew was on top, raising his fist and slamming it down on the face of the enemy over and over again.

With every raging strike, the hood started to fall off.

Drew rose his fist once again, and then stopped.

He froze as he stared at what was under him.

The face, the features, the hair.

It was him, with white eyes and purple lines on each of his cheeks.

His fist shook as he looked down at himself, whose mouth slowly turned onto a large smirk.

"Do you remember now?" asked Sephiroth, standing behind Drew.

Drew was silent, not a word leaving his mouth. He couldn't believe this. It must have been a dream.

"Do you remember that you were one of them?"

The Drew on the ground slowly disappeared. When he was completely gone, Drew realized that something had changed.

His own clothes were replaced with the jacket of The Dark Signers and the two Chakrams with blood falling from the spikes were on each of his hands.

"Do you remember being a monster?"

In front of him now was Latios, staring at him with fearful eyes. Its blood was staining Drew's knees.

It was silent as Drew watched a purple substance cover Latios, its eyes turning yellow.

It was turned into a Shadow Pokemon right before his eyes, and then proceeding to get sucked into a strange Pokeball with purple on top, white on bottom, and black lines going across the top.

It was quiet.

"St..."

"Hm?" asked Sephiroth.

"Stop...just stop SCREWING AROUND WITH ME!" yelled Drew, spinning around as he clutched the Chakrams in his hands, aiming them at Sephiroth. His face was filled with rage. His eyes were completely white.

He could only care about murdering the man behind him.

But he never got the chance.

A fist was driven into his gut, causing an impact that shook the darkness around them.

Drew coughed up blood, and the Chakrams fell from his hands, hit the ground, and disappeared into the darkness.

Sephiroth pulled back his fist and Drew fell forward to the ground as he held his gut.

He coughed a couple more times.

"He's there, you know," said Sephiroth. "He's flying around Altimore Town. If you don't believe me, then go ask him yourself, then you'll see the truth, Dark Signer."

Slowly, the boy's vision turned dark.

* * *

_"Drew! Drew! Drew! DREW!"_

Drew's eyes shot open.

His vision was blurry for a few seconds until it finally returned. He was looking upward at Green. He realized that he was on her lap as her hands were placed on the sides of his head.

"Thank Arceus," said Green. "I didn't want to be accused of killing you."

Drew didn't say anything, but then his memories suddenly returned.

The blood, The Dark Signer, Sephiroth, and Latios.

Fear appeared on his face, and he jumped off of Green's lap and moved away from her quickly. Green watched this, and then she became annoyed.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I was just checking if you were okay."

Drew stared at his hands, not saying anything at all.

The continuous silence made Green curious.

"Drew?" she asked.

Drew looked left and right quickly. He then turned to Green.

"What happened to the castle?" he asked.

"Castle? What castle?"

"The castle we walked into! It was raining and we entered it! Where is it?"

Green stared at him confused, and then sighed.

"You know, you were knocked out for quite a while," she said. "You know that pack of Beedrills you pissed off before? They came back and beat you senseless out of nowhere. Now if you're gonna ask where I was during all this, I will assure you that I was NOT taking videos of you getting beat up to sell to Ransei's Funniest Videos."

Drew stared at her and an eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"They must've smacked your head a good enough of times for you to think of a castle," said Green.

Drew looked away, and he was silent again.

"Green...where's Altimore Town?"

"Altimore Town?" she asked. "That place is far away to the west of here. But we're heading into Camphrier Town down the road."

"You're going by yourself," said Drew, suddenly jumping to his feet and walking off. Green was baffled, but then she picked out the words she needed to say.

"What?! Where the hell do you think you're going!? I need to mooch off your stuff! You can't really be ditching me now!"

"I'll owe you later," he said, reaching for a Pokeball, but he stopped. He looked at his shaking hand, and then curled his fingers into a fist. He then started to run.

"Drew!" Green yelled, but he was already too far away. When he was out of earshot, she sighed. "That guy. Who knows what goes on in his head."

Sephiroth stood behind a tree, and he heard Drew's footsteps pass by.

He smirked.

_"That's right, boy. Ignite that fury."_

Drew kept running, not looking back. His expression was angry, but his eyes showed that he was broken.

**(Ending Song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** After hatching Manaphy's egg, May has now become the foster mother of Manaphy. They bond quickly, and everyone knows that a mother's love can break down any force that goes against their children. How will the Hiromi Family deal with this sudden development, and how will Ash react learning that he's the father?! **Next Time: The True Prince of the Sea.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Drew finds out about his other self, and how that will affect him will be viewed in future chapters to come, but right now we return to Ash and his friends with Manaphy. Profile is updated, and this time's spotlight is Dawn. Check it out if you want. Also I want to tell you guys that the normal updates will be back by the 25th. Everything is fine now, and I'm trying to get back into writing Pokemon Heroes every week (seriously, there hasn't been a normal update since November of last year). See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 540)**


	5. The True Prince of the Sea

**This is the one hundred sixty-fourth chapter in Pokemon Heroes. REGULAR UPDATES RETURN! I will try to decrease the amount of late chapters I release, but hey, I'm human and humans make mistakes. Updates are on Mondays, sometimes Tuesdays, the latest would be Wednesday. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening Song)**

Ash sat crossed-legged on the couch within the Pokemon Center. His arms were crossed and a blank look was on his face.

He was staring at Brendan and Dawn who stood in front of him with annoyed looks.

"I believe we've explained this enough for you to understand," said Dawn. "It really isn't that hard to."

"No, no, I understand what's going on," said Ash as he placed a hand on his knee. "I'm trying to understand why you are doing this without getting paid. Are you stupid?"

"Do you want to get sent back to the hospital?!"

"And also..." said Ash, turning toward a certain person sitting on another couch with a baby Pokemon in her arms. "What is that? I'm pretty sure I wasn't in the hospital long enough for her to pop out a baby."

"Can you just stop talking?" asked Brendan. "You might get murdered."

Back to May, she was swaying her arms slowly as Manaphy rested. It was curled up. Slowly its eyes reopened, and a large smile formed on its face when it saw May.

"Mama!"

"Yeah, I'm here," said May as she placed a finger on its face, hoping that she was touching the nose. Manaphy giggled a few times, and shades of pink appeared on May's face, unable to bare the cuteness any longer. She wanted to jump around with it in her arms, but she was smart enough to understand that would be a horrible thing to do with a newborn.

"Here."

May's gaze turn to the outstretched hand with a bottle that contained special milk. May nodded to Lizabeth and took it, slowly placing the tip within Manaphy's mouth to allow the Pokemon to drink it. Manaphy welcomed it and curled up again. May held the bottle for it.

Surrounding her was the Hiromi Family: Lizabeth, Kyle, Meredith, and Ship. They were staring at May in shock and amazement.

This didn't go as planned at all.

"What should we do now?" asked Lizabeth to her parents. Kyle and Meredith didn't respond right away. They seemed to still be thinking.

"We've got to return Manaphy anyway," said Kyle.

"But how will we even get there now?" asked Meredith. "The temple will rise in four days, and we don't have a ship now that you father's was destroyed by Phantom. We don't have time to prepare another. What makes it worse is that Manaphy hatched outside of the temple. This was way too early. This could cause catastrophes if we don't do something soon."

"I know," said Kyle, looking toward the ground. "Let me think for a bit."

They remained silent once again, and then Ship got up from the chair he was slouching on and faced the adults.

"I've got someone who can help. If I call him now, he should be here in a couple hours. We leave immediately after. Alright?"

"If it's someone reliable, then I have no objections," said Kyle. "But what about Manaphy?"

They looked at the newborn, still cuddled in May's arms, which she swayed back and forth to let Manaphy fall asleep.

Lizabeth smiled.

"It seems okay now. There haven't been any abnormalities to the sea yet, so I guess we have time. We should leave it with May."

"We should," said Meredith. "It'd be too risky to separate the two now. It was born seeing May's face, so now May is considered its mother."

"I'm a mother now!" exclaimed May with a smile. Manaphy reopened its eyes and looked up at May.

May looked down at its eyes, turned to Ash, and back to Manaphy.

She looked at Ash once more with a smile.

"It has your eyes."

"Fuck off."

**The True Prince of the Sea**

* * *

After contacting the person Ship needed help from, the old man walked back into the lobby toward his family.

"He's nearby luckily. He should be here real soon. When that time comes, we should be leaving. We can't waste much time here. We may get attacked again, endangering the lives of these people."

"You're right," said Kyle, turning to May. "You have to remain here until help arrives. Don't go outside and don't make it obvious that we have a rare Pokemon. Just be careful."

"Aye, aye, sir!" said May while giving a salute. "As the mother, I won't allow any harm to come onto Manaphy. You have my word."

"Mana!"

"Good," said Kyle with a smile.

May slowly stood and walked over to her friends. The family watched as Brendan and Dawn tried cooing with the newborn.

The family watched as May tried to get Ash to hold Manaphy, only for him to refuse to, resulting in Manaphy crying its eyes out as everyone in the lounge shook their head at the boy and said distasteful comments.

All this made the family feel at ease. Having Manaphy hatch this early would've caused chaos, but for some reason, May was handling the situation just fine. And the way they witnessed the kids fight against Phantom gave them hope that they could actually succeed.

All they needed was a ride now.

"It'll be fine," said Lizabeth. "Everything's going to be alright."

She walked over to the kids after May was able to soothe Manaphy.

"Sorry for causing you that much trouble," Lizabeth said to Dawn. "You don't have to do this. It's completely your choice."

"Yeah, guys, we don't have to," said Ash. "Let's ditch now before she changes her mind."

After giving Ash a blow to the gut and causing him to fall forward, Dawn turned to Lizabeth with a smile,

"It's fine," she said. "We deal with stuff like this every day. This is minor compared to the others."

"We've already started, might as well finish, right?" commented Brendan.

Lizabeth nodded.

"What about you?" continued Brendan, softly kicking Ash's head multiple times while the boy was holding onto his stomach on the ground.

"Of course I'm coming," said Ash. "Where else would I be?"

"Don't you have to be at the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Because you have a bruise that needs to be treated, dumbass!" yelled Dawn. "Why'd you even think leaving would be a good idea?"

"The bruise is gone though," said Ash, lifting his shirt. The large black and blue bruise that was formed by Sora and injured further in his fight with Gary was gone.

They had only seen Ash's large injury two days ago. It wouldn't be possible for it to completely disappear now. His skin didn't even show any sign of a past injury.

"Did the doctors do something?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," said Ash, putting his shirt back down. "I woke up like this in the morning. I heard something was going on over by the port and decided to help. Am I wrong for helping your sorry ass?"

"That's amazing," said Dawn. "It's all gone. Do you at least feel numb over here?"

"Nope."

May was overhearing the conversation as Manaphy's stub-like hand touched her face. She slowly looked at her own hand. She remembered yesterday when she had her hands on Ash's side and a red light was shining from them. She didn't know what it meant, but she began to have her suspicions now. The doctors told her Ash's condition was going to need surgery, so they couldn't have found a solution so quickly.

_"Did...I do that?"_

She was knocked away from her train of thought when Manaphy started giggling while clapping. She smiled.

"What's wrong, Manaphy? You think daddy's funny?"

"Hey!" yelled Ash.

"Now that you mention it, it does have your eyes," said Brendan.

"You and I both know that's not true!"

"Wait a second, I'm starting to see it," said Dawn. "There it is."

"SHUT UP!"

"Manaphy would only recognize May as its guardian," said Lizabeth. "I don't expect it to notice Ash at all."

"Thank you!"

"Dada!" squealed Manaphy,

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU GUYS DID! I'm not even ready to become a father yet! How the hell do I even do that!? Do I have to take it to sporting events now?"

"Have fun, I guess," said Lizabeth. "Just don't cause too much of a ruckus, though."

"At least help me out here!" yelled Ash.

"Wait a second," said May, turning to Ash. "When you left the hospital, did you tell them you were leaving?"

Ash stared at May as he blinked a few times before opening his mouth again.

"You have to tell them that?"

* * *

Within the hospital right next to the Pokemon Center, doctors, nurses, and receptionists were going crazy. Policemen were searching within the hallways, bathrooms, and the roof to find the terribly injured boy that just mysteriously disappeared with only an open window in his room.

They couldn't find the child that couldn't walk with the injury, so panic rose every minute.

"Where is he?"

"What should we do?"

"We should look around the city!"

"Do you think something terrible happened?"

"What will we tell his friends?"

"Where in the diddly-darn fuck mustard did that kid go!?"

* * *

Two hours later, Ship ran into the lounge, where Kyle and Meredith were waiting. They had received a called from the old man that told them to meet him here.

"He's here," said Ship. "He's in the city as we speak. We should get the kids and prepare to get going."

"Alright," said Kyle.

They walked into the lounge, expecting to find the obedient children waiting for them.

But they were wrong.

The only people they found in the lounge were Dawn and Brendan sleeping on the couch.

Ship ran over to Brendan and shook him until he semi-opened his eyes.

"Where's May and Manaphy?" asked Ship, with a little worry in his voice.

Brendan looked at him, and then looked around.

"Who?"

Realizing that this boy was useless, Ship went over to Dawn and woke her up.

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"They're asking about May," responded Brendan.

"And she's not here?"

"Ash, too."

"Well look at that."

"This is not something to just brush aside!" yelled Ship. "Where did they go?"

"They probably went out," said Dawn.

"Even when I told them not to?!"

"If she's with Ash, then I bet it's his fault."

Lizabeth walked into the lounge as she watched her grandfather scold Dawn and Brendan as Kyle and Meredith sweat-dropped.

"What happened?"

* * *

In a wonderful park with green everywhere and a park where people walked and children played, Ash and May were present.

The two sat on a bench near a fountain that shot out water from its tip. Pikachu was looking over Ash's shoulder to see what the boy was doing.

In his arms was Manaphy. The boy was being extra careful as he moved his arms slowly as May instructed him on what to do.

"And place your hand under its head," she said. Ash understood the order, slowly moving his hand toward Manaphy's head, but then he realized something.

"What the hell am I doing?"

"Don't swear in front of Manaphy!"

"Why are even here? Why am I here?"

"Because I asked you to come," said May. "I saw this wonderful stroller at a store down the street. Since we were waiting for too long, I decided to make it quick, get it, and return."

"And how does that involve me at all?"

"Well, being in that hospital for so long needs for a nice walk, right?"

"Little here you little-"

Suddenly, as Ash moved his arm into an uncomfortable position that bothered Manaphy, the newborn started crying. Ash quickly held it up with both hands.

"What did I do? Is it going to explode?"

"That's enough baby time for you, mister," said May, taking Manaphy back and soothing it. More disapproving people around them shook their heads at Ash and said harsher comments than the ones at the Pokemon Center. Even Pikachu was disappointed.

After a few minutes, May got Manaphy to calm down, later having it laugh with her.

Ash watched on in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"It's not that hard," said May. "Since I became a mother not too long ago, I've unlocked an ability that many obtain in their later years: mother's intuition. It's in my blood to take care of a crying child no matter what the circumstance. If it's in danger, it's the mother that'll be there to help. You understand, right?"

"No."

"Well I didn't expect you to," said May as she rose to her feet. "Let's get that stroller so we can go back. I don't want to get in trouble for this."

On their way toward the store that was literally only five minutes from them, they were taking many detours instead. When May saw something that would look interesting, she would head there and let Manaphy see it. They had gone to a short water show, a toy store, and May even went toward another fountain to see if Manaphy could swim in it.

Surprisingly it could, and rather gracefully to add at that.

Ash just watched, frightened to leave to then suffer May's wrath, and bored out of his mind as he tried to urge May to get the stroller and be done with it, but the girl didn't listen.

As Ash watched May rub her cheek on Manaphy's cheek, he realized something.

"Hey Pikachu," he said, getting the attention of the electric-type mouse on his shoulder. "What is Manaphy anyway?"

Pikachu wanted to slap Ash for asking that question, even when the boy had been with the people who could've explained that to him, but it held back.

But then he sensed something.

"Ash, I'm done now, let's-"

But she didn't even have time to finish.

Ash turned around, and he quickly materialized his Aura Blade in his hand, struck the sharp projectile that was coming at him that had a chain attached to it.

Ash's Aura Blade, a blade that had the length of at least three feet, with an oval opening at the bottom that had a thick black pole in the middle, where Ash could wrap his fingers around to hold the weapon. The blade went up until it swirled at the top, with multiple spikes on it. The whole blade was sky blue with the spikes colored normal blue. Even with its structure, the blade could cut though anything like a sharp sword as if it was cutting soft butter, and now Ash was holding it toward the enemy that he couldn't see.

"May, get out of here," he ordered. "Pikachu, where is that bastard who threw that!"

Pikachu looked around sniffing the air, but it couldn't detect a single person, not even the flowers or the shocked people around them. Something was put in to the air to mess up its tracking skills.

But it had eyed something else. There was a Noctowl and an Unfezant in the sky, and they were holding onto two blades in their mouths with a chain connecting the weapons.

They flew around a bit, but then they dashed down toward Ash.

Pikachu quickly shot thunderbolts at them, but they dodged them without losing their target.

"Skilled, aren't they?" taunted Ash as he prepared to immobilize the two Flying-Type Pokemon that were coming at him. Noctowl was the one coming straight toward Ash as Unfezant continued flying.

_"Now!"_

Ash swung his fist downward to send Noctowl to the ground, but it got out of the way too quickly and went past Ash, Ash didn't have time to be surprised, because the chain between the two Pokemon struck him in the gut. The two Pokemon started to fly in circles around Ash in opposite directions that caused the chain to wrap itself around him. Once his arms were trapped, the two Pokemon flew at the ground and rammed both blades into it, with the force causing the chain on Ash to send him stomach-first onto the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Multiple blades were tossed at opposite sides of him, with chains between pairs lying above Ash that made sure the boy wouldn't get back up again.

Pikachu's tail turned into steel as it prepared to break Ash free of his containment, but then Unfezant crashed onto it, sending it to the ground and holding it under the talon.

"Good job."

Ash heard the voice ahead of him, and he looked forward to see a man walking toward them as he arched his extended arm for Noctowl to land on.

It was a blonde-haired man with a black shirt under a red and yellow short jacket that only reached to below his chest. He wore black jeans, with a small bag at his side that was strapped around his waist. He sported black and red fingerless gloves, and the same colored sneakers to match.

His expression showed a good looking man who seemed to be chill in every situation, and it was hard to figure if he was really a bad person.

The man stopped in front of Ash and looked at the boy right in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ash.

The man ignored Ash's question and looked at May, who was watching the whole thing go down with Manaphy held tightly in her arms.

"You," said the man, pointing a finger at May with a serious look on his face. "Give me Manaphy."

No words were spoken immediately. The two stared at each other until May glared.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? I'm giving you an order!"

"And I said no. How did you think just saying that was going to work at all? You tried to hurt my friend!"

"I wasn't really trying to hurt him."

"What about that first weapon? If he didn't turn around, he would've been stabbed."

"Yeah, I'll admit, I did forget about the wind when I threw that."

"No excuses. Just leave!"

"Listen, you little-"

"Don't swear in front of Manaphy."

"Okay, whatever you little runt! I was asked to come here by a friend! This friend told me that the only Manaphy in this city needed help. You hear that? The only Manaphy, which should be the one you're holding onto right now, needed help. So unless you make up some bull telling me that you found another one at a flea market, I'm going to assume you're trouble. Now hand it over!"

"I was given responsibility over it!"

"And now I have that responsibility!"

Ash merely watched the argument as the two insulted each other in a way so that Manaphy couldn't understand. Manaphy didn't understand at all, just blinking, confused as it watched the two go at it. Even this man's Pokemon sighed as they watched their trainer argue with a child.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?!" he asked.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" asked May.

"I can get you arrested right now!"

"Arrested?"

The man reached into his pocket and then pulled out a badge.

"My name is Jack Walker, caption of the third division within the League of Knights!"

May stared at him, and then walked toward him. She decreased the distance until she was right in front of him, grabbing him by the collar to get to eye level with her.

"And I'm May Maple, Princess of the Maple Family, buddy."

Jack didn't say anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of photos. He flipped through them until he got to the one he was looking for. It was a picture of May, and one note of all the notes scribbled on the photo in big letters were the letters "May Maple, Maple Family, Princess".

Jack looked between the photo and May multiple times, until he stopped, with a look of shock forming on his face.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Seconds later, he was on his knees while bowing as he banged his head on the concrete ground while he begged for forgiveness. Manaphy laughed as it clapped multiple times as May stood triumphantly over Jack.

Dawn, Brendan, and Ship ran toward them. They stopped when they spotted Ash and May, and also an extra person who seemed to be begging for forgiveness.

"Huh?" said Brendan.

Dawn sighed as Ship facepalmed.

"Why do you always screw up, Jack?" he asked.

* * *

"Phantom, huh?" said Jack as he placed his fingers on his chin.

They were all back at the Pokemon Center, after getting everything settled out and patching up the bruise that was formed on Jack's head after all the apologies. When Ash was released, he tried to go for another round with Jack, but Brendan held him back.

They explained the situation to the man and he quickly understood.

"You know the guy?" asked Brendan.

"I've been on his case for a while now," Jack said. "My division has been tasked with bringing the man down, but we've never succeeded."

"How long has it been?" asked Dawn.

"Five years."

"Are you serious?!"

"It's not easy taking the guy down," said Jack. "He's one slick bastard. I know what you kids can do, but even with that, did you succeed taking the guy down? He escaped, right?"

"You know what we can do?" asked Brendan.

"Of course," said Jack. "You kids are the hot topic with the higher ups. Us captains are given more special information than the others."

"So will you help us?" asked Kyle. "We need all the help we can get in this situation."

"Hell yeah," said Jack. "I would've decided to help you guys even if you didn't ask me."

"That's great," said Ship. "Well first we need a ship. Ours were destroyed when Phantom attacked us."

"You need a ship?" asked Jack with a cocky smile. "Pack up your things and follow me."

* * *

After just a couple of minutes, Jack led the kids and the family to the dock, and they were surprised at what they witnessed there.

"I was on my way to this city when I heard about Phantom's activities," said Jack. "Now let's use this thing to get to the Sea Temple."

There at the dock was a ship twice as large as Ship's ship. It had a much sturdier design, and there were even weapons and the bottom had an area that allowed you to see what was underwater as you sailed.

Jack held onto Ship's shoulder and showed the old man a set of keys on his index finger.

"I told my crew to stay in this city while we go, including the captain," said Jack. "Because I knew you wouldn't be satisfied on this trip unless you were riding this, am I right?"

"You betcha!" yelled Ship as he grabbed onto the keys. Jack looked back at the others.

"Let's go!"

Everyone walked up to the deck of the ship from a ramp. May was the last to go on, with Manaphy in her arms sleeping. When she got to the deck, Jack put a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to her ear.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Jack. "We can bring it back ourselves and leave you here."

"No, I'm fine," said May. "I'm its mother, after all."

"Remember, May," continued Jack, "this will be extremely dangerous. They are vicious people. Just because you are a young child will not matter to them. They will only care about getting Manaphy. It must be returned to the Sea Temple as soon as possible. If it isn't, it could cause great disorder in the sea. The true prince of the sea must sit on the throne for everything to get balanced, and those guys will try to disturb that. Are you prepared for the responsibility when the stakes are this high?"

May responded with a smile.

"Of course. I have no worry at all."

Jack smiled back.

"Atta girl."

After a few more minutes of preparations, the loudspeaker blared with Ship's enthusiastic voice.

"We're sailing!"

The ship was moving. With everyone on board, this team was ready to fulfill their task.

Ash stood leaning over the railing of the ship as he watched the water move beneath them. As he watched, a Sharpedo swam above the water and looked up at the boy.

It then stuck its tongue out.

"Hey!" yelled Ash. "I'm not in the mood today, jackass! Not in the mood!"

Before the boy could jump over the railing, Brendan took him by the back of the shirt as Ash continued to resist.

"Ash, please don't embarrass yourself in front of all these people, man," pleaded Brendan.

Dawn and Lizabeth watched as they sweat-dropped.

"I worry about your friend over there," said Lizabeth.

"We worry about him every day," said Dawn.

As Brendan continued to hold back Ash from getting into a fight with a Sharpedo, May stood by the railings, looking out at the ocean as Sootopolis City got smaller and smaller.

"You see, Manaphy," said May as she rose Manaphy to look out at the ocean. "This is your home. We're going to return you, alright? So you don't have to worry at all. Believe in mommy and her friends."

Manaphy stared at the ocean blue, and then smiled as it raised its arms up high.

"Mama, mama!"

* * *

Danzo, Phantom's primary advisor, walked into the room though the steel doors. Phantom sat at his desk, looking down at papers.

"Sir," started Danzo. "It's been confirmed that Manaphy has hatched from its egg. Also, Jack Walker has joined forces with the Hiromi Family as a bodyguard for them until they get to the Sea Temple. They are on the move now."

"Hmmmmmmm," hummed Phantom, folding his arms and turning his gaze up to the ceiling. "Mr. Walker, eh? That asshole has always been a pain in the ass. But hey, doesn't matter to me how many people are involved in this. As long as I fulfill my goal, nothing else matters."

"What shall we do, sir?" asked Danzo.

Phantom looked toward Danzo and smirked.

"There's only one thing to do," said Phantom. "We've missed our chance with Manaphy and we've missed our chance on obtaining the map to the Sea Temple. So there is only one thing."

He slammed his fist onto the table.

"We follow them."

He rose from his seat.

"We follow them until we get to the Sea Temple. Then we knock them all away and then I get to do what I need to do. Once that's accomplished, I may not need Manaphy at all."

He sat back in his chair and spun it around to look away from Danzo.

"Go prepare the fleet. Stay at least a mile and a half away from the target. Enter stealth mode. Understand?"

"Yes sir," nodded Danzo, and he stood and walked out the door.

Phantom sat alone in his room, smirking like an accomplished man within his submarine that floated in front of many other submarines that numbered at least twenty. They all had the sign of Phantom on them.

One by one, each of them disappeared, blending into the water, until they were all gone.

**(Ending Song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his crew are on a journey to get to the Sea Temple before the full moon that is set to appear in three days. But on their way, how could they not take advantage of the chance to explore the ocean and go for a swim! Will the crew make it to the temple in time, and what information may Jack give to these young minds? **Next Time: Journey to the Temple.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The crew is on their way to the Sea Temple, and Jack Walker is there to aid them. I wanted to add Jack to the story at some point, and I realized why not now, since we are talking about Manaphy and the Sea Temple. Since I'm not a mother, I tried my best to portray May's motherly relationship with Manaphy, and I hope I at least did an okay job with it. Next chapter will be released next Monday, Tuesday, latest Wednesday, with weekly updates returning, so see you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please :-)**

**(Views: 772)**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT

HOLA

Good news. Im not dead.

Another good news, Pokemon Heroes will be returning NEXT WEEK!

But I first have to apologize for the bull I've been pulling.

The reason for my inactivity is because of the one thing every author fears: WRITER'S BLOCK

So for the summer, I didn't do shit, but I always had this in the back of my head. I always wondered when I was gonna start up again. I just had no idea where this story was going for a while. But after relaxing and reading good fanfics, I'm finally motivated again!

I want to apologize to those who messaged me to check up on me. Even if I didn't respond, I still felt motivated.

So yeah, it will start up next week, right where it left off. Updates will change to every Tuesday or Wednesday. I dont feel like Monday is a perfect time anymore.

Once again, thank u for being patient. You will be rewarded.

Like how could I quit now after being so close to the climax.

(This will be deleted when new chapter is up)


End file.
